Lissette
by SayurixSW
Summary: Lissette es la pequeña y pelirroja hermana de Castiel, una joven de 16 años que acaba de quedar al cuidado de su hermano ¡Y va a poner el instituto patas arriba!¡Alma de niña corazón de mujer! Lissette está aquí. [Lissette(oc)xLysandro] [SucrettexCastiel]
1. Sinopsis

Lissette es la pequeña y pelirroja hermana de Castiel, una joven de 16 años que acaba de quedar al cuidado de su hermano.

¡Y va a poner el instituto patas arriba!

Cuando despertó la mañana del segundo mes viviendo allí tenía una lista de cosas por hacer:

1° Hacer que Lysandro aceptara que la diferencia de edad no importaba en el amor.

2° Alejar a Debrah de su hermano para siempre.

3° Hacer que Sucrette y Castiel aceptaran que se amaban.

Y por supuesto, no ser castigada en el intento.

¡Alma de niña corazón de mujer! Lissette está aquí.


	2. La hermanita de Castiel

Lissette abrazó fuertemente a sus padres antes de bajar del avión, estos parecían no querer soltarla, como si se estuviera yendo a la guerra en vez de ir a vivir con su hermano. Sin embargo no hubo lágrimas, ya estaban acostumbrados a las idas y vueltas, por lo que se despidió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala de equipajes.

Espero pacientemente por su maleta junto a la cinta con gracia, sabía que Castiel debía estar esperándola del otro lado, impaciente por que su vuelo se había retrasado dos horas y pensar en su cara de desesperación la tentó a dejarla pasar un par de vueltas más. Cuando consideró que había pasado lo suficiente la tomó y salió arrastrándola, haciéndose paso entre los viajeros que caminaban apresurados dándose empujones.

Al atravesar las puertas de vidrio enseguida notó que había mucha gente, miró a su alrededor sin detenerse, sin embargo no veía el punto rojo que tanto buscaba ¿Cómo un rojo tan llamativo pasaba desapercibido? La respuesta era simple, Castiel no estaba allí.

Resopló un poco mientras se alejaba de la turba de gente, se detuvo y sacó su teléfono para encenderlo. Siguió mirando en todas direcciones esperando verlo, seguramente se había aburrido de esperar y había ido a comprar algo.

Cuando su teléfono terminó de encender apretó al contacto directo de su hermano y antes de que pudiera darle a llamar sintió una mano en su cabeza despeinándola.

-Estuve esperándote casi tres horas sin moverme y tú sales cuando voy a fumar. Mira que eres molesta umpa lumpa.

Lissette suprimió una sonrisa y se dio vuelta para encararlo.

-Hola, también te extrañé – Le respondió rodando los ojos – Y deja de decirme umpa lumpa, tu cabello también es rojo – dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Pero el tuyo es natural.

Ella frunció el ceño y él sonrió de lado satisfecho por fastidiarla.

-Ya vámonos, necesito comer algo – dijo tomando la maleta y comenzando a caminar a la salida, ella lo siguió de cerca.

-Podríamos comer algo antes de ir a casa – sugirió la pelirroja mientras enviaba un mensaje a su madre de que ya estaba con Castiel.

-Olvídalo, la tabla nos está esperando en casa con la comida lista desde hace horas –Respondió.

Ella miró su perfil de reojo, el continuaba mirando al frente sin inmutarse. Había escuchado un par de cosas acerca de "la tabla", quien en realidad se llamaba Sucrette, la mejor amiga de su hermano desde hace meses. Aun no la había conocido personalmente pero le había pedido a Lysandro que le enviara una foto de ella y vaya que le sorprendió lo que vio.

El albino le había enviado una imagen del último festival escolar, esta había sido tomada por su cuñada, Rosalya. En la imagen se podía apreciar a una chica de cabellos negros y lacios, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y su mirada era tan verde como los árboles, Castiel le devolvía la sonrisa abiertamente. Desde que había visto aquella fotografía sentía mucha curiosidad por la chica que hacía sonreír así a su hermano, tenía un presentimiento y uno muy bueno. Por eso se alegró de saber que la conocería pronto.

* * *

Castiel la condujo hacía su auto y después de varias quejas por el tamaño de su valija emprendieron camino. Cuando llegaron Lissette salió disparada hacía adentro dejando al pelirrojo atrás quien gritaba que volviera.

-Maldita mocosa – maldijo al aire mientras volvía a descargar la maleta que tanto le había costado meter en el baúl.

Cuando él llegó al comedor del departamento la encontró hablando animadamente con Sucrette quien la miraba con ternura. Suspiró dejando caer descuidadamente la maleta en el suelo y se tiró en el sillón cerrando los ojos. La chica lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede Castiel? – preguntó.

Lissette rio disimuladamente recordando las tres enciclopedias que había metido entre la ropa.

-Déjalo, está viejo.

Castiel frunció el ceño pero siguió en la misma posición, sin responder, como si solamente hubiese escuchado un ruido molesto. Sucrette estaba un poco sorprendida de la actitud del chico, si fuese otro seguramente ya estaría ladrándole. Aunque claro, Lissette no era simplemente otra persona, era su hermana menor.

-Yo voy a calentar la comida, debes tener hambre – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si ¡Mucha! – Respondió el chico en alto.

-Me lo decía a mí – Informó la menor caminando hacia donde él estaba y plantándose frente a él.

-Ahora que estoy aquí olvídate de Sucrette, es mía – Le dijo colocando las manos en la cintura.

Él abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso umpa lumpa? – preguntó desafiante.

A estas alturas Sucrette se había retirado a la cocina con una sonrisa claramente divertida con la discusión de los hermanos que se escuchaba desde donde estaba.

Lissette despejo un largo mechón de rojo cabello hacía atrás en gesto de superioridad.

-Bueno mírame, soy más agradable, tierna y bonita – Le respondió.

Él lanzó una carcajada.

-Yo soy único, irremplazable. Acéptalo y supéralo enana.

Ella le sacó la lengua y rodo los ojos, estaba a punto de responderle cuando un delicioso aroma a comida inundo el comedor. No habían notado cuando Sucrette había vuelto con tres platos de pasta con salsa, ambos corrieron a sentarse dispuestos a devorárselo todo causando risas por parte de la otra presente.

* * *

Así los tres se sentaron a almorzar a las 4 de la tarde, pero eso no importaba y se pusieron a hablar, más bien ambas chicas hablaban sin cesar y Castiel se limitaba a comer.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú quien se encargó de mi inscripción? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno Castiel y Nath no se llevan muy bien que digamos así que me hice cargo, además tengo experiencia, me eh mudado un par de veces y Nath es un buen amigo– explicó.

Lissette miró de reojo a su hermano que no parecía poner atención a lo que hablaban.

-En ese caso muchas gracias – Le sonrió con gratitud –Si, Nath es un gran chico – comentó y se llevó un gran bocado de pasta a la boca.

-¿Lo conoces? – Ahora era el turno de sucrette de estar sorprendida.

-Sí, claro. Somos conocidos de la infancia, vivimos durante mucho tiempo en una casa cerca de la de ellos – respondió.

Sucrette se quedó un momento pensativa, como si buscara algo entre sus recuerdos.

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que alguien menciono alguna vez que se conocían desde pequeños- murmuró.

-Así es. No puedo esperar para verlo el Lunes en el instituto – Dijo animada – Y a Lysandro también – agregó.

-¿Conoces a Lysandro? – preguntó la chica.

\- Desde que tenía como 12 o 13 años.

Sucrette estaba un poco confundida, ya que Castiel no le había comentado mucho sobre su hermana. Tan sólo le había explicado que sus padres al estar tan ausentes y no confiar en que él podría encargarse de la chica, Lissette vivía con su abuela. Él solo veía a su hermana durante las vacaciones y dio la casualidad de que el verano pasado ella había viajado a lo de su tía, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de conocerla.

-Dijo que le hubiera gustado venir a recibirte pero tenía que ayudar a Leigh con la tienda – habló de repente Castiel.

Lissette asintió con comprensión – Lo sé, también me lo dijo. Lo veré el Lunes, o tal vez mañana.

Sucrette entendió que Lyssette y Lysandro llevaban una buena relación, al parecer se mantenían en contacto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja, que desbordaban ilusión, anhelo y algo más que más tarde reconoció como amor.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁•*´¨`*•❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Para desgracia de Lissette el domingo Lysandro también ayudó en la tienda de su hermano, por lo que se pasó todo el día acomodando las cosas que había traído desde lo de su abuela en su cuarto, con la compañía de Demonio que estaba recostado en un rincón observándola. Las cajas habían llegado dos días antes que ella y eran bastantes, entre libros y adornos. A pesar de que ese siempre había sido su cuarto este era demasiado impersonal, no tenía demasiadas cosas ya que solo pasaba dos meses al año allí.

Castiel junto con Lysandro se habían encargado de repintarlo con un azul suave que rozaba el color del cielo, le gustaba mucho. Además Castiel también le había comprado un escritorio y un ropero más grande, al parecer se había encargado de varias cosas para su llegada. Eso la conmovió, su hermano no era el tipo de persona que iba por ahí diciendo que te quería, pero lo demostraba en pequeños detalles que valían por mil.

La mañana del lunes se despertó con más energía de lo normal y prácticamente arrastró a su hermano por toda la casa, obligándolo a vestirse y desayunar. El camino al instituto fue algo pesado para el pelirrojo ya que Lissette no dejaba de parlotear.

Amaba a su hermana… ¡Pero que se callara un poco joder!

Él gruñó por lo bajó por séptima vez cuando ella lo llamó.

-Castiel –

-¿Qué? – preguntó cortante.

Ella lo ignoro más que acostumbrada a su personalidad.

-¿Cómo crees que debo llegar al instituto? – preguntó.

-¿Qué cómo debes llegar al instituto? Pues desde que te bajas del auto con las piernas – Respondió y sonrió socarronamente.

Ella le dio un suave golpe con el codo

-¡Hablo en serio! Me refiero a que actitud debo tener al llegar.

-Entraras conmigo, no necesitas nada más – Murmuró él orgulloso.

-Creí que eras más de los que no ingresan hasta después de la campana –

-Por ser el primer día te deleitare con mi compañía por el corredor – informó.

Aunque en realidad lo que Castiel quería era dejar en claro que esa era su hermana y que no permitiría que ningún chiquillo tonto se le acercara. Y así fue, cuando ambos bajaron del auto Lissette avanzó sin dudar, su cabello rojo que caía lacio hasta debajo de su cintura bailaba en el aire con cada uno de sus movimientos, definitivamente era el tipo de color que llamaba la atención en cualquier lugar. A medida que caminaban hacia adentro se ganaba miradas curiosas, Lissette destacaba por su cabellera y su vestido negro resaltaba su blanca piel.

A Castiel no le gustaba para nada las miradas que veía se dirigían a las piernas de su hermana, por lo que se dedicó a dar miradas asesinas a medio cuerpo estudiantil masculino. Lissette caminaba sin enterarse de nada lo que ocurría a sus espaldas y continuaba haciendolo con actitud segura, tal como el pelirrojo lo hacía.

Cuidado gente, la hermanita de Castiel llegó al instituto.


	3. Siempre en tacones

Sucrette miraba sus horarios en una esquina del pasillo cuando unos murmullos llamaron su atención, le dio la impresión de saber a qué se debían y cuando levantó la vista vio que no se equivocaba.

Allá desde el fondo venían caminando ambos pelirrojos. Lissette avanzaba hacia ella con una sonrisa y Castiel por detrás parecía una especie de perro rabioso a punto de atacar a alguien. Todos volteaban al verlos pasar, el Sweet Amoris era un instituto pequeño por lo que siempre que llegaba alguien nuevo atraía la atención de todo el mundo, más si era una alumna nueva tan llamativa como Lissette quien además llegaba acompañada de Castiel, del cual todo el mundo huía.

Sucrette rezaba internamente por que la chica lograra tener amigos con un hermano así. Aquella actitud del chico la tenía sorprendida, una faceta nueva que desconocía. Aunque era normal cruzártelo y que te mandara a pasear, (si estaba de buen humor), jamás lo había visto celoso o sobreprotector como ahora.

-Hola, buenos días – Saludó a los recién llegados, la pelirroja se adelantó y antes de contestar la abrazó efusivamente.

Ella correspondió el abrazo, la chica le hacía acordar mucho a Rosalya con su ánimo lleno de energía y esa sonrisa que parecía estar estampada en su rostro desde que la conoció.  
\- ¡Por fin una mujer! No aguantaba más a este pelirrojo – Lloriqueó dramáticamente en su hombro.

A pesar de tener apenas 15 años Lissette tenía la misma estatura de Sucrette, quien en realidad era estatura promedio. Con los tacones que la adolescente llevaba le sacaba un par de centímetros, por lo que se encorvaba un poco sobre ella inundándola con el dulce aroma a flores que desprendía. El sábado también había sentido ese aroma particular en el ambiente cuando había entrado al departamento, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo cuando la tenías cerca pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso.

A penas conociéndola se daba cuenta que la pelirroja era muy femenina, siempre bien arreglada y ligeramente maquillada. Como ahora que sus largas pestañas llevaban rímel y una línea delgada de delineador, así sus ojos castaño oscuro parecían dos pozos negros.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!- Se quejó el único chico presente.

Lissette se separó de Sucrette para verlo y sacarle la lengua. Ella río por lo bajo, lo único que los veía hacer era pelear. Los observó en silencio mientras comenzaban a decirse cosas… feas.

Suspiró y sacó de debajo de su horario dos hojas que le extendió a la pelirroja.  
-Este es tu horario y el otro es un plano de la escuela, sin embargo te mostraré la escuela en el receso.

La chica tomó los papeles que Sucrette le entregaba y los ojeó, su primera hora sería matemática y su salón estaba en la segunda planta.  
-Creo que con esto podré ubicarme perfectamente.  
-¿Y no hay uno de esos para mí? – interrumpió Castiel.  
Sucrette enarcó una ceja ahogando una carcajada.  
-¿Desde cuándo necesitas los horarios de clases? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Castiel?  
Él puso cara de pocos amigos y le apretó la nariz a Su, moviendo su cara de un lado a otro.  
-Mira pequeña tabla enana, no cuestiones lo que digo.  
Lissette suspiro y se llevó la mano a su rostro negando avergonzada. Sucrette lo empujó un poco para que la soltara, cosa que no le costó ya que en realidad no la sujetaba fuerte.  
-Además hablo del horario de la mocosa, necesito saber en qué clases está y cuando – Explicó y le sacó el papel que su hermana tenía en manos.  
-¡Oye!- Reprochó la chica y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.  
Castiel tomó su teléfono y sacó una foto del horario y luego se lo devolvió a la chica, quien lo tomó resignada.  
-Entonces te acompañamos a tu primera clase – Ofreció Sucrette. Ella asintió sonriente y los tres emprendieron camino al aula.

Faltaban apenas 5 minutos para que la campana tocara y Lissette no parecía nerviosa, simplemente se limitaba a mirar alrededor como si buscara algo o más bien a alguien. Finalmente ella se despidió entrando.

Sucrette dio media vuelta para ir a su propio salón, cuando llegó a la escalera se dio cuenta que caminaba sola ya que el pelirrojo no la seguía. Confundida miró al redor y lo vio hablando con un profesor en el pasillo, posteriormente esté entró al salón donde segundos antes había entrado Lissette.

¿Por qué Castiel hablaba con el profesor de su hermana? ¿Estaba amenazándolo acaso? Siendo como era no le sorprendería aquello, pero parecía una conversación calmada.

Ella esperó paciente a que él llegara hasta donde estaba parada, lo miró interrogante.  
-Soló estaba diciéndole que cualquier problema con Lissette tenía que hablar conmigo, ya sabes por lo de mis padres y su trabajo.

Ella había notado hace tiempo que Castiel a los únicos que se refería respetuosamente, era a sus padres.

-Ya veo – Sonrió con comprensión, en ese momento escucharon la campana sonar y Sucrette jaló a Castiel hasta el salón, decidida a lograr que al menos no se saltara las clases el primer día.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁•*´¨`*•❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Por fin era hora del receso, eso significaba que era hora de comer. Castiel había enviado a Sucrette a buscar a su hermana mientras que él se encargaba de buscar a Lysandro que había quedado en una clase diferente.

Por el pasillo la pelirroja le contaba sobre sus primeras clases, sobre el profesor Farres y su poco control sobre los alumnos. También le comentó sobre una chica llamada Nina que había llamado su atención por su atuendo "Parece una lolita", había dicho y por supuesto que le hacía acordar al estilo victoriano que cierto albino llevaba.

Sucrette evitó decirle lo que sabía de aquella chica rubia, quien en realidad era la acosadora personal de Lysandro. Recordó todos los encuentros molestos que había tenido con ella sólo por ser amiga del músico, no quería si quiera imaginarse los problemas que tendría la pelirroja cuando la pesada chica se enterara de la estrecha relación que ambos parecían tener.  
Aunque no estaba del todo segura de esto último.

Nuevamente notó que Lissette miraba en todas direcciones, más concentrada en sus expresiones que en el camino vislumbro el momento exacto en el momento que los ojos de la pelirroja parecieron llenarse de Luz. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos encontrándose con Castiel y Lysandro que se acercaban hablando por el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¡Lyss! – Gritó por lo alto la chica sin ningún dejo de vergüenza.

El chico quien venía enfrascado en la conversación miró hacía donde ellas estaban y sonrió cálidamente.

Para Lissette las demás personas estaban borrosas en aquel cuadro perfecto donde él el sonreía con cariño y sus brazos se abrían dispuesto a recibirla.  
El hecho ocurrió tan rápido que Sucrette solo pudo ver las hebras rojas de su largo cabello danzar hasta el albino, y cuando ella rodeo su cuello en un abrazo él la rodeo por la cintura levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Ella no reparó en la mirada de Castiel que los observaba con una media sonrisa, ni de los demás estudiantes que pasaban por su lado con miradas entre curiosas y extrañadas. Sólo podía ver ese mágico brillo que Lissette desprendía desde el momento que lo vio.

Cuando sus pies estuvieron nuevamente en el suelo notó algo muy importante. Lissette llevaba tacones para estar acorde a la altura de Lysandro. O al menos eso pensó cuando la pelirroja volvió a abrazarlo apoyando su rostro en su pecho y él correspondía apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza.

Por segunda vez en el día se sorprendía, ya que ella nunca había visto al albino ser abiertamente cariñoso con alguien.

Entre medio de la multitud ellos parecían salidos de otro mundo, encajando el uno con el otro perfectamente.


	4. Las flores y Lissette

La primera semana de clases transcurrió sin percances, aunque Lissette no se relacionaba mucho con sus compañeros, en parte porque los demás se sentían intimidados por su hermano mayor y la otra razón era que se mantenía con una amable distancia.  
La mayoría de su tiempo entre clases o en el receso la pasaba con Sucrette y Rosalya a quien había conocido el verano pasado, se sentía muy cómoda con ellas y se había integrado perfectamente. De vez en cuando se les unía Iris y Violeta, las chicas reían y hablaban de diversos temas, todos los días eran divertidos para Lissette.

Ese mismo sábado habían decidido hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar la llegada de la pelirroja. Aunque Castiel se había negado la chica lo había convencido y muy a regañadientes aceptó.  
Sucrette llegó unas horas antes de la hora pautada a pedido del pelirrojo, la pobre llegó cargando un montón de cosas y cuando por fin se vio liberada busco a su amiga con la vista.

-¿Y Lissette? – peguntó.

Castiel solo señalo con la cabeza a las puertas de vidrio que daban al patio. Como vivían en el departamento de planta baja tenían un amplio y hermoso jardín, los muros que lo cerraban eran altos y estaban cubiertos con varias enredaderas. Era un grandioso espacio verde lleno de árboles y muchos rosales.  
Sucrette se acercó al ventanal que estaba abierto de par en par, todavía el clima era caluroso pero sin llegar a ser asfixiante. Lissette resaltaba entre todas las flores, allí con un vestido fino blanco de verano. En su cabeza había un gran sombrero que la cubría del sol y de este caía una trenza pelirroja.  
A simple vista se encontraba escarbando, a su lado varias herramientas de jardinería reposaban junto a Demonio que disfrutaba del sol a su lado. Sucrette se acercó lentamente, cuando logró apreciar su perfil notó que tenía unos guantes gruesos y que en efecto estaba escarbando en la tierra.

-Hola – Dijo ella para llamar su atención.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, tan concentrada como estaba no la había sentido llegar.  
-Hola – respondió al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y le sonreía.

Castiel adentro acomodaba las cosas que Sucrette había traído cuando escucho el timbre, fue a atender perezosamente encontrándose con Lysandro, al verlo suspiro aliviado.

-Al fin, demasiadas hormonas femeninas aquí –se quejó dejándolo entrar.

Lysandro sonrió amablemente mientras pasaba. Ambos fueron al comedor desde el cual se apreciaba a ambas chicas charlando animadamente. Como si sintiera un cambio en el ambiente Lissette miró en su dirección y le sonrió saludándolo con la mano. A la vista de Sucrette la sonrisa de la chica desprendía un brillo especial.

-Estoy tomando una cerveza. Si quieres una sírvete – le dijo el pelirrojo y se tiró en el sofá.

Lysandro asintió y salió al jardín para saludar.

-Hola Lyss- saludó Sucrette con una bella sonrisa, o al menos eso le pareció a Castiel que la miraba desde su lugar.  
-Buenas tardes señoritas – saludó educadamente él y le extendió una bolsa de color rosa a Lissette-  
-Hola ¿Y esto? – preguntó curiosa tomándola casi al instante.  
-Tu regalo de bienvenida.- respondió él dulcemente.  
Lissette miró en el interior y ahí en una maseta se encontraba un lindo pensamiento rojo. Ella sonrió observando la flor.  
-Muchas gracias, la trasplantare ahora mismo – dijo emocionada.

El ensanchó su sonrisa al verla tan contenta y regresó a adentro seguido de Sucrette.

-Se ve que la conoces bien – dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón al lado de Castiel.  
Desde donde estaban sentados tenían una vista perfecta del jardín, Lysandro se sentó en el otro.  
-A Lissette siempre le gustó estar rodeada de flores, lo único que hace en verano es llenar el jardín de esas cosas – murmuró entre dientes Castiel antes de que su amigo pudiera responder.  
-¿Y durante el año quien mantiene las flores vivas? – preguntó extrañada, hizo memoria de cuantas veces había estado en aquel departamento y siempre le había llamado la atención el jardín tan cuidado.

Vamos, el pelirrojo no tenía pinta de ponerse un jardinero y quitar malas hierbas.  
Sólo imaginárselo le sacó una sonrisa.

-Durante el año le pagaba a mi vecina para que mantuviera el jardín hasta que el umpa lumpa viniera – respondió.

El pelirrojo había cerrado los ojos y desparramado sobre el sillón largo solo le dejaba un pequeño espacio para sentarse, su cerveza había quedado olvidada sobre la mesita de café que estaba a la distancia de un brazo.  
El chico se desperezó y se corrió un poco para poder apoyar la cabeza en su regazo logrando que Sucrette enrojeciera. No dijo nada y tampoco se apartó, poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse costumbre esa clase de contacto entre ellos.  
Más tarde el resto del grupo llegó, Iris, Rosalya, Leigh y Violeta. Entre charlas, risas y juegos pasaron el resto de la tarde. Castiel sonreía de lado al observar a su hermana tan animada y aquello no fue pasado de alto por Sucrette, quien estaba cada vez más enternecida con las facetas que iba descubriendo.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁•*´¨`*•❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

El lunes al medio día Lissette se plantó frente al curso de Lysandro esperando a que saliera. A medida que los alumnos salían le dirigían miradas curiosas y uno que otro le sonreía con picardía, ella los ignoraba completamente. Estaba concentraba esperando por su objetivo, y cuando este salió sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede Lissette? – preguntó el extrañado cuándo llegó hasta donde estaba esperándolo.  
-Tengo que mostrarte algo Lys y no puede esperar – Le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Lo tomó de la mano caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, sabía de sobras que él no iba a correr y por supuesto ella no quería quedar como una chiquilla frente a él. Por lo que se obligó a bajar 3 cambios. Lysandro se dejó llevar a sabiendas de lo obstinada que era la chica, pero sobre todo al ver esa sonrisa radiante ella lograba convencerlo de cualquier cosa, desde que la había conocido había sido así.  
Cuando salieron al patio trasero del instituto él tenía una leve idea de a donde se dirigían, entraron al jardín, un maravilloso rincón lleno de rosales tan altos que creaban paredes de flores, en medió habían unos bancos. Muchas veces había ido ahí a buscar inspiración y no le sorprendía nada que Lissette se hubiese encantado por aquel lugar.

Porque bajando unas escaleras comenzaba el verdadero paraíso, varios arcos con flores de todo tipo, marcaban un camino hacia una hermosa glorieta, el lugar era inmenso, por eso jamás había tomado el riesgo sólo.

-¿Es la primera vez que encuentras el jardín? – preguntó extrañado, se hacía a la idea de que siendo una fanática ella ya lo hubiera visto.

El la vio negando desde atrás, ya que ella avanzaba tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo solamente podía apreciar su espalda. Caminaron un par de metros por los pasillos naturales y llegaron al límite. La chica lo soltó y miró a sus pies, muchos tipos de flores bordeaban el camino.

-Mira- Dijo señalando el suelo.  
Unas pequeñas flores bastante pequeñas y blancas asomaban desde la tierra como si lo saludaran.

-Cerca de la casa de tus padres hay un campo lleno de estas flores ¿verdad? –  
El asintió aún sin comprender del todo. Lissette se acuclillo frente a unas flores blancas muy particulares.

-Estas flores me hacen acordar a ti – Le dijo mirándolas con cariño, como si en realidad lo estuviera mirando a él. Sin embargo no podía apreciar aquella mirada, pues desde donde estaba solo podía ver su cabellera roja y su mano acariciando los blancos pétalos.

El miró las flores durativo, buscando algún parecido en él y aquella extraña flor.  
-Tienen una extraña belleza, no son como las otras ¿Sabes? A simple vista es evidente – murmuró, él se sorprendió por la comparación.  
-Además - ella levantó su rostro sonriéndole -Son flores de Lis.

Lysandro la miró como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, tenía que admitir que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido, de cómo sus facciones habían cambiado y él no lo había notado. Quizás por que la veía con ojos de hermano, porque así la sentía, como a una pequeña hermanita a la cual cuidar.  
Pero en ese momento mirándolo con esa hermosa sonrisa, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos grises, tan profundos que sentía que podría perderse en ellos, enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas. Estaba preciosa y le daba miedo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos por lo que se limitó a sonreír.

Ella satisfecha con aquella respuesta muda se incorporó y le dio una última mirada a la flor antes de emprender camino de vuelta. Lysandro también lo hizo ignorando que algo en él acababa de cambiar para siempre.


	5. Encuentros

Sucrette y Lissette caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la sala de delegados, Nathaniel le había pedido a su amiga que le diera una mano con el papeleo y la pelirroja iba a ver si podía ayudar en algo, de paso quería saludar a su antiguo conocido al cual aún no había tenido oportunidad de cruzarse.  
Tanto Nathaniel como Amber aún no habían vuelto al instituto porque sus vacaciones se habían extendido una semana, por lo que el Lunes cuando el rubio llegó tenía demasiado papeleo acumulado y estaba alterado.  
Cuando ambas chicas entraron en la sala Nathaniel estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio, demasiado concentrado como para levantar la vista de los papeles, ellas entraron en silencio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.  
Él termino de leer uno de los papeles y levanto la vista sorprendiéndose de verlas allí, su mirada primero se posó en la pelirroja con rasgos familiares.

-Lissette ¿Verdad? – preguntó algo inseguro.  
Lissette sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose en silencio como estudiándose, hacía años que no se veían.  
-oohhh Nath – Estalló de repente y corrió hacia el rodeando el escritorio y lo abrazó inesperadamente – Estas tan grande y guapo – decía mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del rubio.

Nathaniel estaba tan rojo que competía con los cabellos de la chica y Sucrette no hacía más que aguantarse la risa.

-Si no hubiera alguien en mi corazón estoy segura que me enamoraría de ti –  
-E-es bueno verte – respondió el chico, estaba tan rojo que parecía que hervía.  
-Ya Liss, deja de atormentarlo – pidió Sucrette arrimando una silla y sentándose junto al escritorio. Lissette infló los cachetes y se separó del rubio.  
-Pero si yo sólo le demuestro mi amor – dijo con fingida indignación y le estiro uno de los cachetes al chico, luego imitó a Sucrette y se sentó a su lado.

Entre los tres el papeleo fue bastante rápido, a la pelirroja se le había asignado la tarea de sellar los papeles y luego guardarlos en sus respectivas carpetas.  
El rubio les agradeció efusivamente antes de que se marcharan ya que el horario del almuerzo estaba por terminar, eternamente agradecida con ambas prometió invitarlas un helado un fin de semana.

Camino a comprar algún tentempié para comer antes de clases iban por el pasillo hablando de trivialidades, a lo lejos venían 3 chicas muy conocidas, Sucrette suspiró y pidió paciencia a los cielos ya que Amber tenía algo contra ella. Estaba casi segura que se acercaría a decirle alguna cosa, sin embargo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la chica las ignoro, cruzo miradas con Lissette y sin decir nada siguió su camino.  
Sucrette no lo podía creer, con la boca abierta volteó a ver a su amiga quien se veía bastante tensa.

-Eso fue extraño- murmuró finalmente. Lissette pareció volver a la realidad y sonrió despreocupadamente.  
-Supongo que no quiere saber nada conmigo – respondió.  
Sucrette recordó que había mencionado que habían sido vecinas.  
-Bueno mientras más lejos la tengas mejor, créeme – dijo la pelinegra y suspiró frustrada.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁•*´¨`*•❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

La tarde terminaba y horas después Sucrette caminaba por el pasillo hacía la salida, Castiel se había saltado el último periodo por lo que no lo había visto. Además se había pasado por la sala de delegados para darle sus apuntes a Nathaniel, por lo que cuando fue momento de volver no había nadie.

Tranquila y sin apuro guardo sus cosas en su casillero y siguió su camino pensando en lo que haría al volver a casa.

 _Un té caliente y hacerme un bollo en el sillón con una manta suena bien._

De sólo pensarlo una sonrisa se instaló en su cara, así sonriendo como tonta y andando en las nubes la encontró el pelirrojo quien aprovechó que estaba distraída para atraparla por detrás.

Sucrette chilló asustada, pero al sentir el perfume tan característico del chico mezclado con tabaco se calmó y levantó la vista para mirar los ojos de Castiel.  
-Me asustaste- reclamó frunciendo el ceño.  
-Eso es tu culpa tabla, si hubieras prestado atención hubieras notado que estaba caminando hacía a ti. ¿Así caminas por la calle? – preguntó burlándose.

Sucrette abrió varias veces la boca como un pez, titubeando. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y se soltó de su abrazo.  
-¿Y Lissette? – preguntó  
-Esa enana se unió al club de jardinería, ya debe estar por salir. Te dejamos en tu casa – dijo simplemente y se apoyó en una de las paredes.  
Ella lo imitó y se colocó a su lado  
-Gracias- dijo y le sonrió, el desvió el rostro evitando su mirada.  
Con el tiempo Sucrette había entendido que aquello lo hacía cuando estaba avergonzado por lo que ensancho su sonrisa, aquel gesto se le hacía sumamente tierno.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁•*´¨`*•❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Lissette terminó de guardar las cosas, se sacudió un poco la ropa antes de despedirse de Jade, quien dirigía el club de jardinería. Pasó por sus cosas un poco apurada, consiente que su hermano estaba esperándola, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar al pasillo principal una rubia le detuvo el paso.

La reconoció al instante, aquella chica estaba en su curso.  
-Nina – dijo sonriendo.  
La chica sin embargo no le devolvió la sonrisa, al contrario tenía un semblante serio. Aunque el que pareciera una niña de primaria le sacaba bastante seriedad al ambiente, en realidad hasta le daba ternura.  
-Lysandro es demasiado bueno para alguien como tú – prácticamente escupió.

Lissette parpadeo varias veces confundida.  
-La única que lo ama verdaderamente soy yo, aléjate – dijo y se fue rápidamente.  
La pelirroja se quedó parada unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de pasar, ladeo el rostro viendo a la chica de coletas alejarse.  
-Así que te gusta Lys… - murmuró para ella misma.

Ahora le cerraba tantas miraditas de odio. Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y siguió su camino. No le costó mucho encontrar a su hermano quien estaba aún en el pasillo con Sucrette.  
Y estaba… ¿Acorralándola?

Definitivamente la chica estaba contra la pared, totalmente roja, sus labios casi rozaban los del pelirrojo que la mantenía encerrada entre sus brazos que se apoyaban en la pared.  
Lissette simplemente quería desaparecer para no interrumpir, pero eso fue imposible cuando la de ojos verdes la vio.

-Ahí estas – dijo suavemente, Castiel también volteo a verla y por su semblante de enojo sabía que había interrumpido algo importante.  
-Llevo esperándote años enana, vamos – casi gruñó separándose bruscamente de Sucrette y encarando hacía la salida.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y caminaron una junto a la otra detrás del pelirrojo que desprendía mal humor por los poros.

Lissette sonrió para sus adentros, era obvio que se gustaban. De reojo veía el rostro avergonzado de su amiga. No entendía por que no estaban juntos como deberían.  
Simplemente no entendía por qué desperdiciaban el regalo que la vida les daba… estar enamorados de alguien que les correspondía.


	6. Amor en susurros

-¿Mi abuela? – preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja, ambas chicas caminaban hacía el jardín, el tiempo estaba cálido aun pero pronto comenzaría a bajar ante la llegada del otoño.  
-Si, ¿Cómo es ella? – cuestionó Sucrette con curiosidad.

Lissette bajo la mirada al suelo un momento como si reflexionara sobre aquello. Luego volvió a mirarla con una dulce sonrisa.

-Creo que principalmente es la mujer más fuerte que conozco – respondió y volteó a mirar al frente. No agregó nada más y aquello intrigaba demasiado a Sucrette, hacía unos días había notado que la pequeña no hablaba mucho sobre sí misma.  
Aunque eso no le sorprendía demasiado, era hermana de Castiel y él no era conocido por ser "Suelto de palabras". Sin embargo no quería desistir de saber más sobre su reciente amiga, sobre todo quería llegar a cierto tema que le daba vueltas hacía tiempo en la cabeza.  
-Sabes, hoy mis padres no estarán y me dijeron que podía invitar a alguien a casa ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir? Mañana es sábado por lo que no hay problema ¿Verdad? – preguntó animada.  
La sonrisa de Lissette se ensanchó tanto que por un momento creyó que no entraría más en su cara.  
-¡Claro! Sólo debo decirle a Castiel primero, pero no creo que haya problemas con eso – dijo animada.  
Sucrette no tenía dudas de que el pelirrojo no pondría trabas, y si lo hacía estaba segura que Lissette podía manejarlo sin problemas.  
-¡Entonces decidido, dormiré en tu casa hoy! – dijo dando pequeños brincos.  
Sucrette sonreía mientras la observaba.

En efecto, al terminar la jornada Castiel llevó a ambas chicas en el auto hasta su departamento, para que Lissette recogiera un par de cosas.  
-Si surge algún problema me llamas de inmediato – dijo él.  
Esa era la quinta indicación que le daba. Sentada en el asiento del acompañante Sucrette asintió y rodó los ojos.  
Aunque por un lado le parecía tierno tanta preocupación por su hermana, no podía evitar pensar que estaba exagerando.  
-Ella estará bien, confía en mi – murmuró mirando hacia afuera.  
-Lo hago, es por eso que la dejo ir– respondió él y volteó a mirarlo claramente sorprendida.

Sus ojos grises calaron en su mirada de tal forma que se sintió desarmada. Simplemente no sabía que responder, se sentía bien saber que él confiaba en ella de esa manera. Le estaba confiando algo importante y saber aquello llenaba de tibieza todo su interior.  
Castiel sostuvo su mirada en lo que le pareció largos minutos, sin atreverse a decir nada ella no despegó la suya de aquellos posos grises. Él levantó su mano con intenciones de tocar su rostro, pero se detuvo en el aire cuando la puerta del coche se abrió.

-¿De que hablaban? – preguntó Lissette abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad e ignorando totalmente la atmosfera que acababa de destruir.  
-D-de nada – Respondió rápidamente Sucrette, en su cara resaltaba el carmín de sus mejillas y giró bruscamente hacía la ventanilla.  
Castiel no dijo nada y encendió el auto para llevarlas a la casa de la chica, La menor de los tres los observaba alternadamente por fin comprendiendo que probablemente había interrumpido algo.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁•*´¨`*•❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Finalmente el pelirrojo las dejo a ambas y se fue, Sucrette le mostró la pequeña casa que constaba de dos habitaciones, una cocina, un comedor grande y una pequeña sala-estudio. Después del tour ambas pusieron un canal de música y procedieron a pedir una pizza para cenar, cuando lo hicieron buscaron unas películas para ver y se recostaron en la mullida alfombra rodeadas de almohadones y colchas.

Suspiraron y lloraron con "PD: Te amo" y luego se decidieron por algunas cómicas. Al final de la noche ambas se acostaron en la cama de Sucrette, por suerte era de dos plazas por lo que cabían có la oscuridad hablaban en susurros, como si pudieran despertar a alguien aunque no hubiera nadie.

-Hay algo que desde hace tiempo quiero saber… - murmuró Sucrette.  
-Dispara – respondió ella  
-¿Por qué Castiel te llama Umpa lumpa? Tienes casi mi misma altura y me considero bastante alta, aunque Castiel me diga enana.  
-Cuando era más pequeña era la bastante bajita, además sabes esos hombrecitos son todos rojos y bueno… después de esa película fue mi nuevo sobrenombre. Sin embargo luego pegué el estirón, pero él continua llamándome así. Quizás sea su inconsciente que no quiere que crezca o quizás solo quiere molestarme – dijo y luego lanzó una risilla al aire.  
Sucrette se le unió mientras a su cabeza llegaba la imagen de los característicos personajes de la película del chocolatero.  
Luego quedaron en silencio, por un momento creyó que la pelirroja se había dormido.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi hermano? – preguntó de repente sorprendiéndola.  
-¿Eh? – totalmente descolocada aquella pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.  
-Noto como lo miras y como te pones roja cuando lo tienes cerca, no puedes ocultarlo – explicó.

Sucrette suspiró derrotada, sabía que casi todo el mundo estaba enterado de sus sentimientos excepto el mismo Castiel.

-Supongo que un poco antes del festival cultural del año pasado, en ese entonces él ya me gustaba. No puedo decirte por que, por que ni yo realmente lo sé. Simplemente un día me di cuenta que me gustaba.

Aquellas palabras se grabaron en Lissette, ella sabía que su hermano también quería de forma especial su amiga, incluso se atrevía a decir que ambos presentían lo que sentía el otro. Pero ambos eran tercos y continuaban escapando de sus propios sentimientos, eso la frustraba gravemente.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te gusta Lysandro? – preguntó Sucrette aprovechando que el tema amor había surgido.  
Lissette sonrió al escucharla, aunque por supuesto su amiga no podía verlo en tanta oscuridad.  
-Amo a Lysandro desde hace mucho, probablemente desde antes de que entendiera el concepto del amor. La mayoría pensará que tal vez es un capricho o un enamoramiento tonto. Pero no, yo realmente lo amo. Y podría darte mil razones por las que lo quiero en este momento y detallarte cada momento que hizo que lo quisiera más. A ese grado llegan mis sentimientos por él.

Sucrette contuvo la espiración un momento, la voz de Lissette demostraba tanta seguridad que sintió envidia. Ella aun no podía decir si quiera que era lo que le gustaba de Castiel, pero la pequeña pelirroja estaba tan segura de lo que sentía que no parecía preguntó si a su edad o incluso a la suya propia se podía sentir con tanta intensidad.

-Sé que él me ve como una niña, como todo el mundo. El no comprende que ya soy una mujer.  
En aquel corto tiempo Sucrette había notado la clara diferencia entre Lissette y las chicas de su edad, ella era completamente diferente en muchos aspectos. Ahora le sumaba que se refería a sí misma como una mujer, cosa que ella aún no se animaba a hacer. Un destello de luz desde afuera ilumino brevemente el cuarto y ella pudo apreciar por un segundo a Lissette.

Recostada boca arriba con sus dos manos sobre su pecho y una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera rezando en silencio, tenía demasiadas preguntas, todo lo que rodeaba a la hermanita de Castiel tenía un aura diferente al del resto de las personas. Con esa imagen y ese último pensamiento se quedó dormida.


	7. La edad del verdadero amor

_**Hola :) Primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios C-ELF y Midmei, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y que estén dispuestas a seguir esta historia. Estaré subiendo capítulo los Lunes, Así que nos estamos leyendo n.n/**_

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Rosalya no podía despegar la mirada del cuello de Lissette. Y no, no era por que quisiera ahorcarla o algo parecido. Su mirada estaba fija en aquel colgante que tímidamente se asomaba de entre la ropa de la chica. Ella sonreía y hablaba animadamente hasta que se percató que la albina se acercaba lentamente a su pecho.

-Rosa, eres una chica realmente hermosa pero lamento decirte que no me gustan las mujeres – le dijo echándose un poco para atrás y llamando la atención de la chica que volvió al mundo terrestre.  
-¿Y ese medallón? – preguntó abruptamente ignorando lo antes dicho.  
-¿Eh? – Lissette se llevó la mano automáticamente al objeto sorprendiéndose de que estuviera a la vista.  
-No es nada, algo que me regalaron hace tiempo – murmuró escondiéndolo bajo su blusa.  
-¿Siempre lo llevas? – preguntó Sucrette con interés.  
-Es algo importante – respondió simplemente.  
-Ese brillo y el grabado de flores, es un medallón de una colección muy exclusiva. Flowers Love si no me equivoco – dijo Rosa poniendo su atención en su comida.  
-Entonces es algo costoso – dijo Sucrette sorprendida – con razón es importante – murmuro…  
-En realidad lo que suele ser valioso en estos medallones, es lo que hay dentro.

Lissette miraba su comida quitándole importancia al asunto, los demás en la mesa seguían hablando ajenos a la conversación. Castiel en cambio desde la punta de la mesa tenía clavada la mirada en su hermana. Su gesto se torció en una mueca de molestia pero nadie advirtió aquello, pues era algo totalmente normal en el pelirrojo.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁•*´¨`*•❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Un rato antes de que el horario del almuerzo terminara Lissette se alejó del grupo con una vaga escusa, en realidad se escabulló hacia el jardín, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en las escaleras de la glorieta. Suspiró pesadamente aliviada de estar un momento a solas, con su mano saco el medallón que siempre guardaba bajo la ropa y lo observó detenidamente, con sus dedos remarco el grabado de flores.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó una voz sobresaltándola.  
Sus manos soltaron el medallón por la sorpresa, este cayó sobre su pecho colgando y balanceándose de un lado a otro. Ella levantó su mirada encontrándose con Lysandro.  
Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, verlo era suficiente para que su humor cambiara completamente.

-Estoy bien – aseguró - ¿Me seguiste? – preguntó con curiosidad.  
Lysandro sonrió amablemente sin contestar, a Lissette le pareció que seguramente estaba avergonzado por haberla seguido hasta allí, después de todo él era el primero en predicar sobre "No meterse en asuntos ajenos" y "La curiosidad es un feo habito"  
-Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse – le dijo y guardo el medallón nuevamente dentro de su blusa.

Lysandro se sentó a su lado en silencio y acaricio su cabeza en un gesto cariñoso, Lissette ensancho su sonrisa y un cosquilleo en su estómago nació bajo aquel pequeño contacto.  
-Ese colgante, hace tiempo que lo tienes. ¿Tan importante es? – preguntó  
La pelirroja se sorprendió de aquella pregunta ¿Dónde estaba el Lysandro que no preguntaba nada?  
-Es muy importante- respondió y llevo una mano a su pecho donde estaba dicho objeto.

Para el chico esta acción no pasó desapercibida, quien por un momento sintió algo parecido al enojo, miles de preguntas acribillaban su cabeza ¿Quién era el que se lo había regalado? ¿Un hombre, una mujer? Hacía años que lo llevaba en su cuello, él lo sabía bien. Se lo había visto puesto en incontables ocasiones, sin embargo hasta ahora jamás se había cuestionado nada sobre aquel accesorio.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presentes, ambos mirando a su alrededor haciéndose compañía mutuamente.

-¿Lo has notado también verdad? Mi hermano y Sucrette - dijo Lissette rompiendo la silenciosa atmosfera y con afán de cambiar de tema.  
-Creo que la mayoría sabe lo que ocurre entre ellos, excepto ellos mismos – respondió.  
-No puedo creer que ignoren lo que sienten – suspiró frustrada. En realidad ella sospechaba que ambos presentían lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero se lo guardó para sí misma.  
-Quizás sea porque no es tan fácil, Sucrette es algo tímida y Castiel… sabes que _ella_ dejó una gran herida en él, es posible que este negándolo.  
Lissette bajo la mirada desanimada, conociéndolo a su hermano lo más seguro es que así fuera. Y para sumar los sentimientos inestables e inseguros de Sucrette daban como resultado que no estaban listos aun.  
-Es una lástima. Yo espero que pronto tengan una relación estable, como la de Rosa y Leigh.  
Lysandro negó con la cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo.  
-La relación de ellos no debería ser un ejemplo para nadie, a simple vista es perfecta pero está muy lejos de serlo – comentó.  
Lissette frunció el ceño confundida, el tono con el que había dicho aquello sonaba a crítica.  
-¿No aceptas lo de ellos? – preguntó.  
-No es que no lo acepte, simplemente creo que es algo complicado. Él tiene 20 años mientras que ella acaba de cumplir 17 años, están en distintas etapas de su vida aunque no se lleven tantos años y eso les trae muchos conflictos.  
Lissette pensó en los escasos 3 años que los separaban, la misma diferencia que ella misma y Lysandro se llevaban.  
-Pero Rosa es muy madura –  
-Sólo en apariencia, en realidad actúa muy egoístamente en muchas ocasiones. Es un poco más madura que otras en comparación, sí. Pero solo lo es para poder estar con mi hermano y él a cambio le tiene mucha paciencia. Viéndolo desde afuera parece difícil hacer funcionar una relación así.

La chica sintió un nudo en el estómago, sabía que Lysandro la veía como a una niña, como a una pequeña hermanita más bien. Pero no sabía que opinaba de aquella manera sobre la diferencia de edad en las relaciones.  
Sus manos se hicieron un bollo en su falda apretándola fuertemente, y sus labios se tensaron pero se obligó a sonreír.

-Entonces… por ejemplo, si yo me enamorara de alguien mayor que yo. Si esa persona estuviera en la universidad y yo aun en el instituto ¿crees que sería una mala relación?  
El asintió sin mirarla, concentrado en unos platines a lo lejos. Aquella conversación comenzaba a tornarse un poco incómoda para él.  
-Por supuesto, sinceramente no creo que puedas manejar a esta edad una relación tan seria – respondió sin dudar.

Por dentro Lissette sintió que algo se rompía, no sabía si era su corazón o sus ilusiones, pero definitivamente algo acababa de romperse. Tuvo miedo de seguir hablando del tema, por temor a cortarse con los pedazos y agravar la herida que acababa de recibir. Se levantó bruscamente y dio unos pasos adelante dándole la espalda.

-Es como si dijeras que mis sentimientos son indicados solo para relaciones vanas y tontas.  
Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y no volteó al hablar.  
-¿Estas enamorada Lissette? – preguntó Lysandro.  
-Lo estoy. Pero ya que solo tengo 15 años según tu no es un amor serio o verdadero – dijo con ironía -¿Estás enamorado Lysandro? yo creo que no, porque si lo estuvieras entenderías que el amor no tiene realmente edad y que de echo la madurez de una persona tampoco - y se fue caminando rápidamente de vuelta al instituto.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron mudo, se dio cuenta que había herido a Lissette profundamente diciéndole todo aquello. Él hablaba sobre Rosalya y su hermano pero ella se lo había tomado personal, aunque claro decirle que era joven para manejar una relación seria seguramente le había afectado, decirle prácticamente que a esta edad no podía estar verdaderamente enamorada también le había sentado mal.

La culpa lo invadió, porque precisamente él de entre todas las personas sabía que no debía juzgar a otras personas y lo que podía o no sentir. Ahora el afectado era él… por que saber que Lissette, la pequeña y dulce Lissette estaba enamorada era una noticia demasiado amarga para él. Y no podía dejar de cuestionarse el porqué, él no podía aceptarlo.


	8. Celos y recién llegados

Todo el instituto estaba revuelto, Peggy había difundido entre los alumnos que aquel día habrían dos recién llegados. Por supuesto todos comenzaron con sus propias conclusiones, que si eran chicos, que si eran chicas, que si eran uno y uno. Pero lo cierto es que poco y nada le importaba a Lissete quien guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, un hecho totalmente inusual es que estaba totalmente sóla, sin ninguno de sus amigos mayores alrededor. Sus propios compañeros pasaban a su lado y la saludaban, sin embargo ninguno hablaba con ella, esto tampoco le importaba a la chica.

Ya era medio día y era hora de reunirse en el comedor con los demás, pero por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de ir y ver a Lysandro. Los recuerdos de su conversación con él días atrás hacían que su humor fuera en picada, no quería enfrentarlo. Por muy cobarde que pareciera no quería enfrantar la realidad que se le presentaba como un muro de concreto.

-Disculpa ¿Me dirías donde está la cafetería? – preguntó una voz capturando su atención.  
Ella sonrió antes de cerrar el casillero y en su campo de visión apareció el chico más raro que había visto en su vida, y eso era mucho tomando en cuenta de quien estaba enamorada.  
-Claro, justo iba para allí. ¿Eres él nuevo verdad? – preguntó.  
-¡Ese soy yo! Por lo visto la delegada no exageraba cuando decía que era un instituto pequeño – habló el risueñamente.  
Ella negó riendo un poco, su actitud cargada de energía le contagiaba un poco de ánimo por lo que su sonrisa se amplió.  
-Claro que no lo hace, si están todos alucinando aquí por saber cómo eran- dijo y lo observó mejor, a primera vista lo que sorprendía era el color de su cabello y sus ojos de un rosa bastante inusual.  
-¿Son tuyos? – peguntó con curiosidad, mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguida por él.  
El chico sonriendo negó sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.  
-Son lentillas – explicó.

Y siguieron hablando animadamente durante el camino a la cafetería.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

En otro de los pasillos Rosalya y Sucrette también iban de camino a la cafetería. Hablaban de trivialidades, sobre moda y todo aquello. Detrás venían Castiel y Lysandro, esté ultimo parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.  
El pelirrojo miraba de reojo a su amigo, hacía días que lo notaba más extraño de lo usual, normalmente no era de meterse en sus conferencias mentales, pero esta vez ameritaba al menos preguntarle que le pasaba.

Antes de que abriera la boca un grito de Sucrette hizo que saltara en su lugar, seguido a esto se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Cuando volteó noto que la chica estaba en el suelo, su primer intención fue ir y golpear al estúpido que la había tirado. Pero se contuvo un momento para analizar al chico que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la chica levantándose rápidamente.  
El chico levantó su consola del suelo y antes de voltear a verla inspecciono el aparato, suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba roto y finalmente la miro.  
-Fue mi culpa, no estaba viendo donde iba – dijo el guardando la consola y sonriéndole.

Sucrette se sonrojo un poco, aquel chico tenía los ojos más azules que había visto jamás. Castiel llegó a su lado en ese momento frunciendo el ceño a aquel chico.

-Deberías mirar cuando caminas y no jugar con tu maquinita- masculló.  
-¡Castiel! –reprocho la chica.  
El desconocido sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo.  
-Lo siento, no quería tirar a tu novia - se disculpó rápidamente.  
El sonrojo de Sucrette se hizo más grande y negó con la cabeza.  
-No es mi novio y ya dijimos que fue culpa de ambos – dijo ella avergonzada y volteo a mirar a Castiel con el ceño fruncido. El hecho de que ella aclarara el mal entendido fue suficiente como para que el pelirrojo se molestara, lanzó un bufido y se alejó del pequeño grupo.  
-Como sea – dijo por lo bajo mientras se alejaba.  
Lysandro y Rosalya estaban al margen de la situación y dudaban en qué hacer.

En ese momento llegó Lissette junto con el otro chico nuevo, quienes se dirigían directamente a ellos charlando.  
-¡Armin! Por fin te encuentro – dijo el chico de cabellos azules llegando a su lado.  
Cuatro pares de ojos miraban a ambos chicos que parecían discutir en voz baja, había algo en ellos totalmente llamativo.  
-¡Son iguales! – chilló de repente Lissette.  
Ambos chicos voltearon a verla sorprendidos y sonrieron.  
-Somos gemelos – dijo Alexy con una gran y brillante sonrisa, a la cual la chica respondió con una igual de brillante.  
Lysandro que los había visto desde que habían llegado sentía un extraño malestar en su estómago. No sabía reconocer aquella molestia pero quería deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible.  
-Voy a ver a Castiel – le susurró a su cuñada antes de irse.

Miró de reojo una última vez a la pequeña pelirroja que no dejaba de sonreír alegremente. Lo más lógico es que se sintiera bien verla contenta, pero en este caso lo único que quería era que esa sonrisa fuese sólo suya. Ese pensamiento egoísta lo asustaba.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Al llegar al sótano en seguida encontró a Castiel fumando en una esquina, evidentemente estaba molesto ya que enviaba vibras asesinas a todo lo que hiciera sombra. Cuando vio que se trataba de su amigo se relajó un poco.

-¡Hey! ¿Viniste a unirte a la fiesta? – preguntó con ironía.  
Lysandro se recostó en la pared a un lado de él.  
-¿No crees que tus celos son un poco evidentes? – preguntó tranquilamente.  
La sonrisa de Castiel se volvió algo amarga antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo.  
-Es culpa de esa tabla que se sonroja por cualquier niño bonito – gruñó.  
-Entonces fue bueno que te fueras antes de ver como tu hermana llegaba con su gemelo – dijo.  
Castiel frunció el ceño.  
-¡Con que alguno de los dos se meta con mi hermana los mato! – estalló tirando el cigarrillo y pisándolo en un acto de impotencia.

Lysandro observo su molestia en silencio, comprendía totalmente el enojo de su amigo y en aquel instante todo estuvo más que claro para él. Lo que sentía eran celos ¡claro!  
Celos y sentido de protección hacia la que considera su hermana pequeña. Era lógico que se sintiera molesto cuando un chico se le acercaba, sobre todo a una joven tan dulce y hermosa como lo era Lissette.

Se sintió aliviado de comprender por fin lo que le ocurría. Después de todo apreciaba a la chica, la quería tanto como si fuese de su familia y ahora efectivamente podía decir que la sentía como a una hermana a la que deseaba cuidar.


	9. Fuego

**Primero que nada ¡Mil perdones! la facultad está matándome jajaja xD muchas gracias por los comentarios que me animan hasta el día más cansado n.n/ sin más el capítulo :)**

* * *

-Entonces podemos decir que X es igual a…

La voz del profesor era un murmullo que acompañaba la música. Al fondo del salón Castiel mantenía la vista al frente y su cabello tapaba unos pequeños auriculares, los cuales se había colocado ni bien comenzada la clase. A su lado Sucrette, como buena estudiante que era, tomaba notas sin perder detalle. Tan concentrada estaba que no notaba que el pelirrojo la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Habían pasado unos días desde que los gemelos habían llegado al instituto, y para su mala suerte rápidamente se volvieron parte del grupo. Por lo que no solo debía aguantarse al friki en el salón, sino también en el almuerzo. Aunque el verdadero problema no era su presencia, el problema era tener que ver a Sucrette comportarse tan amigable con él. El solo hecho de verlos le hacía hervir la sangre, pero se aguantaba el decir algo, puesto que la chica ya había defendido al chico de ojos azules y le había costado reconciliarse con ella.

Vio que Sucrette hacia un pequeño recordatorio en el margen de la hoja, se mordía el labio de una manera tentadora mientras dibujaba un cuadrado alrededor. Era gracioso, pues le costaba bastante dibujar formas por muy simples que fueran aun siguiendo las líneas, tenía pésimo pulso. Su mirada no se apartó de ese gesto, entonces su nariz se arrugó de manera adorable, tan concentrado estaba que no notó cuando el alboroto comenzó a alzarse en alto.

Ella lo miró y preguntó algo, tuvo que quitarse los audífonos y preguntarle que había dicho.

-¿Es eso olor a quemado? – pregunto y empezó a olisquear.

Castiel inspiró hondo y en efecto un olorcillo muy tenue a humo comenzaba a inundar el salón.

El profesor intentaba calmarlos a todos y los incitaba a quedarse en sus asientos, cuando una voz en el pasillo retumbo por todas partes.

-¡FUEGO! –

Castiel abrió grande los ojos y antes de que Sucrette procesara la información él salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, apenas reaccionando Sucrette salió corriendo detrás de él. Como sincronizados los demás también lo hicieron, junto con los alumnos de otros cursos, todos en masa corriendo hacia la salida. Ellos en cambio iban a tras mano introduciéndose más y más adentro del instituto.

-¿Castiel a dónde vas? – preguntaba a los gritos.

Él continuaba corriendo sin escucharla, dando empujones violentamente para hacerse paso entre las personas que no hacían más que gritar. Entraron a uno de los últimos salones, allí el humo era denso y oscuro, ambos comenzaron a toser. El buscó rápidamente con la mirada y localizó un punto rojo en una esquina.

-Lissette – dijo Sucrette preocupada.

La chica estaba echa un ovillo, encogida en si misma tapaba sus oídos y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Castiel la tomó en brazos intentando que se levantara pero ella se negaba a obedecer.

-No, no, no- decía, unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Castiel la miraba preocupado, tenían que irse de allí, el humo comenzaba a hacerlos lagrimear. La alzó en brazos y se dirigió a la salida. Sucrette se tomó de su brazo para no perderlo y rápidamente fueron hacia las escaleras guiándose apenas, pues ya casi no veían nada.

La pelirroja mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano fuertemente y continuó sin abrir los ojos, antes de llegar a la planta baja muchos bomberos entraron corriendo, dos de ellos los dirigieron a la salida.

Al salir los tres no dejaban de toser pero la más afectada parecía ser Lissette, había estado demasiado expuesta al humo y le costaba respirar. Unos paramédicos se acercaron a ayudarla arrastrando una camilla plegable donde el pelirrojo recostó a su hermana que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Tiene problemas respiratorios, enfermedades, asma? - preguntó uno de ellos, Castiel iba respondiendo las preguntas rápidamente.

Sucrette se sentía demasiado mareada para seguir el rumbo de sus palabras, una mirada gris se posó en ella y antes de darse cuenta Castiel la sostenía en un abrazo. Las siguientes palabras que escuchó pasaron como una ráfaga sin poder asociarlas.

Fobia, ataque de pánico, accidente, sedante.

-Castiel – dijo, pero no estuvo segura de sí la escucho o si siquiera había dicho su nombre.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el rostro de sus padres, ellos sonreían aliviados al verla consiente.

-Hola cariño- dijo su madre en tono suave y acaricio su rostro dejando un beso en su frente.

-Hola – respondió con un hilito de voz.

Miró a su alrededor reconociendo una habitación de hospital.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó y se incorporó un poco con ayuda de su padre.

-Hubo un problema técnico en el instituto, un cortocircuito causo un incendio, aunque solo una sala fue afectada y nadie salió herido – explicó la mujer.

-¿Y Castiel? – Preguntó – estaba con él cuando me desmaye ¿Y Lissette, ella está bien? – preguntó ahora preocupada.

-Cuando los encontré vi que te desmayaste, Castiel te tenía en brazos. No quería dejarte pero tenía que irse en la ambulancia con Lissette – dijo una voz.

Lysandro apareció en su campo de visión con gesto aliviado, ella sonrió.

-¿La viste? – preguntó

El negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando llegue a ustedes ya la habían subido a la ambulancia, Castiel estaba reacio a dejarte ir con otro paramédico pero cuando me vio se quedó tranquilo. A nosotros nos trajeron en otra ambulancia con más espacio – explicó.

Ella asintió y su madre le entregó una botella de agua.

-Nos dijeron que tomaras mucho líquido, iremos a buscar a el doctor para que te vea y nos diga cuando podemos ir a casa – le dijo.

Ella sonrió antes de verlos marcharse

-Lys muchas gracias por quedarte, pero… en realidad me gustaría que estuvieras con Castiel ahora, además quiero que le digas que estoy bien.

El asintió con comprensión y sonrió.

-Me parece bien, Después de todo no ha dejado de enviar mensajes.

Él se acercó para darle un suave abrazo y salió por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

* * *

Lysandro tuvo que subir un piso para llegar a la habitación donde tenían a Lissette, primero toco la puerta y escucho un seco adelante de parte de Castiel. La chica seguía dormitando y tenía puesto una mascarilla que la ayudaba a respirar, él sabía que solo limpiaban sus pulmones de todo rastro de gases tóxicos, ya que a Sucrette también se la habían colocado.

El pelirrojo lo miró desde su lugar, desparramado sobre la silla con aspecto cansado.

-Ella despertó y se veía muy bien, está preocupada por ustedes- informó.

El pelirrojo suspiró entre una mezcla de alivio y fastidio.

-Si quieres ir a verla puedo quedarme con Lissette – ofreció el.

A Castiel ganas no le faltaban pero una sola mirada a su hermana menor le bastó para negarse.

-Debo estar para ella ahora. Sucrette estará bien, está con sus padres.

Lysandro frunció el ceño pero aun así asintió con comprensión.

-Es la primera vez que escucho que Lissette tiene fobia al fuego.

Aquello pareció irritar al pelirrojo.

-No es algo que suelas comentar porque si – respondió de manera tajante – además si pusieras un poco más de atención podrías haberte dado cuenta. ¿Alguna vez viste a Lissette cerca de una llama? – preguntó.

Su manera de hablarle le desconcertó un poco, pero se lo dejo pasar considerando el estrés que Castiel tenía encima. Pensó en la chica y su mirada acaricio su rostro apacible.

La respuesta era no, jamás la había visto si quiera cerca de la cocina, e incluso una vez en casa de sus padres cuando habían hecho una fogata. Lissette se había escusado y se había ido a dormir temprano.

Entendió que había mucho que no sabía de ella. Creía que la conocía y ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad no lo hacía.

-¿Por qué es que le tiene tanto miedo?

Castiel le dio una mirada crítica y luego volteo su vista otra vez a la joven.

-Si ella no te lo dijo entonces es porque no quiere que lo sepas.

Aquellas palabas parecían justas, pero dolían. Creía que Lissette confiaba en él, que lo consideraba alguien importante.

¿Quién se supone que era para Lissette?

Ahora comenzaba a plantearse el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de ella.


	10. Alerta de peligro

Unos días después la euforia del accidente era el tema principal de todo el instituto. Peggy incluso había hecho una colecta de testimonios que había incluido en su artículo, en el cual los alumnos del salón donde se había iniciado el fuego eran protagonistas.

Al parecer el asunto comenzaba a ser recordado como una anécdota. Para Sucrette en cambio había sido una fuente de más preguntas sobre todo lo que rodeaba a Lissette, esta sin embargo continuó como siempre y no había hablado sobre aquel día.

Al menos hasta ahora.

-Cuando escuche que alguien gritaba fuego en el pasillo creí que íbamos a arder todos – dijo de repente. Sucrette soltó sus libros de la impresión, no esperaba que sacara ese tema tan súbitamente, de un golpe los levanto y le sonrió nerviosa.

-Pero ahora definitivamente vamos a hacerlo… y en el mismísimo infierno– concluyó, la mirada de la chica estaba en un punto a lo lejos, estando de espaldas no podía verlo, por lo que se dio vuelta para poder entender de lo que ella hablaba.

Al hacerlo notó que todos estaban volteados también, todos en conjunto mirando en una misma dirección. Desde la puerta principal una chica caminaba con soltura, lo más llamativo era su largo cabello marrón, un tatuaje de mariposas adornaba parte de su brazo y hombro, además su ropa ajustada dejaba poco a la imaginación. La miró confundida, puesto que no era una estudiante de Sweet Amoris.

-¿Una estudiante nueva? – preguntó insegura. De ser así lo hubiesen sabido incluso semanas antes de que llegara. Lissette observaba a la desconocida con molestia.

La desconocida en un rápido vistazo a su alrededor visualizo a la pelirroja, por un momento se mostró sorprendida, pero rápidamente sonrió de manera astuta.

-¿Debrah? –

Una voz resaltó en ese pasillo lleno de voces y ruidos, las tres voltearon a mirarlo. Allí de pie con evidente sorpresa plasmada en la cara, Castiel no podía despegar su mirada de ella.

La chica sonrió y sin dudarlo dos segundos salió corriendo en su dirección, lo abrazó apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre él.

-Gatito- dijo con un tono moloso.

Castiel estaba mudo de la impresión, el calor familiar produjo sensaciones que creía olvidadas y sus brazos la rodearon correspondiendo el abrazo.

No muy lejos Sucrette contemplaba la escena con un nudo en la garganta.

No sabía quién era esa chica, ni que estaba haciendo en el instituto. Pero una cosa estaba clara, ella era especial para Castiel, saberlo hacía que le entraran ganas de llorar desesperadamente.

Lissette observó la cara descompuesta de Sucrette. Apretó los puños con impotencia, no se esperaba para nada volver a ver a Debrah y deseaba que jamás hubiera vuelto.

Pero ahí estaba y estaba segura que era para volverlos a todos locos, sobre todo a su hermano.

Con pasos firmes se acercó a la castaña con mala cara.

-No esperaba verte otra vez Debrah – Dijo cuándo se paró frente a ellos, casi escupiendo su nombre.

Ella soltó suavemente a Castiel y se dio vuelta para enfrentarla, una sonrisa amistosa adornaba su rostro y de repente la abrazó.

-Lissette, hace cuanto que no te veo.

La menor se sacudió violentamente para zafarse del abrazo.

-No puedo decir lo mismo – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Lissette- dijo su hermano en tono de advertencia.

-¿Quieres que mienta por educación o que diga la verdad? – preguntó altaneramente.

-Gatito – dijo haciendo un puchero Debrah abrazándose a Castiel

Sucrette se acercó lentamente con cautela, intentando ignorar el sabor amargo que le provocaba verla abrazándola.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en la chica recién reparando en su presencia, un instinto le hizo querer separarse rápidamente de Debrah, pero se quedó quieto y volvió su mirada a su hermana.

-Ella es una vieja amiga, no hay excusa para tratarla así.

-Quizás tu no quieras ver o recordar lo que ella hizo, pero yo sí y yo no perdono las traiciones - concluyó y se fue caminando rápidamente.

Sucrette no abrió la boca, su mirada se encontró con la de Castiel angustiada.

Castiel aún no reaccionaba al hecho de tener a Debrah frente a él, hacía dos años que no la veía. Ella se había marchado para su gran debute, el cual fue más pequeño de lo que ese esperaba y solo había alcanzado un éxito local modesto.

Él esperaba al menos mantener un mínimo contacto, pero no sabía nada de ella. Su vista volvió hacia la castaña, hacía tanto que se había ido y ahora regresaba de un día para el otro, la chica le sonreía y la picardía brillaba en sus ojos azules. La culpa lo invadió, hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en ella, sus pensamientos eran ocupados en su mayoría por Sucrette.

-Yo sé qué hace tiempo no dije que volvería, pero tú me prometiste que esperarías y aquí estoy gatito- ella tomo su mano dulcemente.

-Vine a buscarte, cambie de productor y quiero que seas el guitarrista de la banda. Esta vez si podremos cumplir nuestros sueños juntos.

Antes de lograr procesar lo que acababa de decirle la chica se abrazó nuevamente a él y lo besó.

El poco a poco comenzó a corresponder y cerró los ojos, sin notar el rostro de Sucrette que se llenó de lágrimas antes de irse en silencio lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Lissette se sentó en los escalones de la glorieta, refugiándose en el jardín no le importo perderse el almuerzo. Suspiró con frustración mientras una de sus manos inconscientemente tomaba su medallón y lo apretó fuertemente, un recuerdo viejo se reproducía en su mente.

 _La castaña la miraba con satisfacción, caminaba alrededor de la pelirroja mirándola de arriba abajo, la cual tenía el rostro bajo._

 _-Debe ser muy vergonzoso… - murmuró la chica con diversión._

 _La pequeña Lissette no hacía más que secarse las lágrimas que no se detenían._

-No voy a permitir que vuelva a lastimar a mi hermano – se dijo a si misma – ni a mí, no lo voy a permitir.


	11. El pasado presente

Lysandro tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño profundamente fruncido cuando Castiel terminó de contarle los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿Piensas aceptar? – preguntó.

Castiel le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y luego de expulsar el humo se encogió de hombros.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, esto es todo lo que ella y yo siempre quisimos – respondió.

-Era lo que querían cuando teníamos 16, ahora las cosas son diferentes. Tus sentimientos también son diferentes.

Castiel se tensó adoptando una pose defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Vas a seguir negando lo que sientes por Sucrette? Todos lo sabemos.

A el victoriano le sabía mal decirle aquello, no deseaba meterse en sus asuntos pero quería que su amigo abriera los ojos, no quería que él se equivocara otra vez con Debrah.

-Ella y yo sólo somos buenos amigos – respondió tajante.

-Sigue diciéndote eso hasta que sea verdad.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que tú también tienes algo en contra de ella, como Lissette, no sé por qué está tan ensañada con tratarla mal.

-Estoy seguro que hay una razón, que hasta ahora no has querido ni sabido ver.

-si, como sea.

El tiro el cigarrillo al suelo aplastándolo con el pie y salió del sótano dejándolo solo.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Sucrette tenía un semblante triste, el mismo que tenía desde que Debrah había llegado. Lissette intentaba mantener su ánimo alegre aunque se le notaba un poco molesta con la situación.

En unos pocos días la cantante tenía al instituto fascinado, aunque claro ella había sido una estudiante de allí por lo que la mayoría la conocía. Todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de personas, inclusive todos sus amigos y por supuesto Castiel.

Sucrette no hacía más que deambular apartada del resto, al menos cuando no estaba con Lysandro o Lissette. Incluso su reciente amigo Alexy estaba todo el tiempo con la castaña.

Cuando intentaba acercarse a ellos la chica aparecía y los alejaba, como si estuviera empeñada en mantenerla sola. Ella ya no podía soportarlo más, sobre todo sin saber nada de nada, después de todo esa chica era parte del pasado de todo el mundo, excepto del suyo.

Sucrette no sabía nada sobre Debrah, por eso cuando no aguanto más les preguntó a las únicas personas a las que podía recurrir.

-Yo apenas tenía como 12 cuando Castiel y ella comenzaron a salir, ellos tenían 15 años – comenzó a relatar la pellirroja – Para ese entonces yo ya vivía con mi abuela, el primer verano que la conocí la odie. Ya sabes, ella acaparaba a mi hermano todo el tiempo, nunca era suficiente para ella los ratos que pasaba con él. Y Lysandro para que no me aburriera tanto venía por mí y me llevaba a comer helado – dijo sonriendo un poco y enfocando su mirada en el albino.

El chico por su parte correspondió a ese gesto sonriendo también, por un momento Sucrette sintió que sobraba, estuvo tentada a pararse e irse, pero Lissette volvió a mirarla rápidamente para seguir hablando.

-Ella no era agradable conmigo y todo el tiempo me decía que me volviera rápido a mi casa. Por no tener problemas no se lo dije a mi hermano, pero ahora sé que de haberlo hecho nada hubiera cambiado, él la defiende ciegamente incluso de mi- murmuró agachando la cabeza molesta.

\- Debrah no es una buena chica, en un principio cuando iniciamos la banda ella se las arreglo de convencer a Castiel de que sólo necesitábamos una vocalista, por lo que la idea original de catar en dúo se descartó y pronto estuve fuera de la banda. -Continuó Lysandro

-Cuando la oportunidad de firmar con una discográfica se presentó sucedió lo que marcó a Castiel para siempre, ella le dijo que el productor la quería como solista. Pero lo que realmente pasó fue que ella no quería ser opacada por nadie, Nath la escucho hablando por teléfono, ella le dijo al productor que Castiel no quería se parte del grupo. Nath intentó advertirle a Castiel pero… - Lissette suspiro.

-Deabrah no se había dado cuenta que yo también había escuchado su conversación, así que fue por Nathaniel, intentó convencerlo de que no dijera nada. Yo fui a buscar a Castiel para que viera de lo que era capaz su novia y todo se malentendió. De alguna manera las cosas se retorcieron… - se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar.

-Castiel cree que Nathaniel intentó forzar a Debrah, de ahí viene todo el odio hacía el – concluyó.

Sucrette apenas lo podía creer, los miraba sorprendida intentando digerir todo lo que acababa de oír.

-Ella es mala Sucrette, y estoy segura que está aquí para volver a utilizar a mi hermano – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenemos que detenerlo, tenemos que hacer que todos sepan la clase de chica que es – dijo alarmada, esa chica estaba alejando a Castiel de ella y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Lissette y Lysandro intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-Me temo que no va a ser tan sencillo – dijo la pelirroja.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Castiel era prácticamente arrastrado por Debrah, ella estaba concentrada en encontrarle un nuevo look a el rockero, cuando finalmente encontró el atuendo perfecto hizo que se lo probara.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo saliendo del probador.

La chica le dio una mirada meticulosa y asintió sonriendo.

-Vuelves a ser mi gatito de siempre. Aunque sería mejor si dejaras de tintarte el cabello.

Castiel se miró al espejo un momento, miro su cabello rojo, tan rojo como el de su hermana menor.

 _-Es vergonzoso –dijo una pequeña pelirroja entre llantos._

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo casi en un gruñido y volvió al probador para cambiarse.

-Ya lo veremos – murmuro ella sonriendo de manera astuta –gatito.


	12. Pasillos y rumores

Sus labios se apretaban tornándose blancos al tiempo que sus manos se enredaban nerviosas. Muchos pares de ojos la observaban atónitos, incrédulos. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hablado.

-Su… ¿Qué has dicho? – susurró Iris impresionada.

-Que Debrah no es la buena chica que dice ser – repitió, odió que su voz temblara en ese crucial momento. A su alrededor sus amigos continuaban mirándola sin decir nada.

Sucrette había ignorado las advertencias de Lissette y Lysandro, en la primera oportunidad que tubo sin ellos, sin Castiel y Debrah había intentado hablar con sus amigos. Después de todo creía firmemente que si hablaba con la verdad iban a creerle.

-¡Eso no es así! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas de ella? – dijo la pelinaranja chocando las palmas en la mesa.

La simpática y amable Iris, no creería jamás que tendría ese tipo de reacciones si no la estuviera viendo en ese momento.

-¿No crees en lo que te digo? Ella es una manipuladora, escúchame… - intentó comenzar a contarle todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho.

-Sucrette, Debrah es nuestra amiga, y no dejaremos que hables así de ella – dijo tímidamente Violeta angustiada.

La pobre chica volteó a ver a Alexy, el mantenía un rostro impasible, serio. No podía leer nada en su expresión.

-Yo… creí que podríamos ser amigas. Pero ¿Por qué dices esas cosas horribles de mí? – una voz melosa llamó la atención.

Todos voltearon a ver a Debrah, la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba triste a Sucrette. Por un momento el pinchazo de culpa la invadió, pero recordó todo lo que había escuchado de boca de sus amigos, y ella creía en ellos.

La chica salió corriendo del comedor, Iris fue la primera en reaccionar dándole una mirada enojada antes de seguirla.

Violeta la miro con decepción antes de recoger sus cosas e irse por el mismo rumbo que las otras dos.

Solo quedaba Alexy que parecía debatirse entre dos bandos.

-Alex, escúchame yo… - intentó explicarse pero él la interrumpió levantándose y yéndose sin decir nada.

Sucrette sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, deseaba que Rosalya estuviera allí, pero se había ido de viaje a un seminario de modas con Leigh. Sin Lissette que estaba en clases y Lysandro que tendía a desaparecer se sentía absolutamente sola.

No podía creer que nadie creyera en sus palabras.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Una mirada azul miraba desde lo lejos como Iris y Violeta "consolaban" a Debrah. La chica ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado sonriendo.

-Creo que ya es momento para atacar –

Charlotte y Li estaban atrás mirándola, poniendo atención a cada cosa que la rubia decía.

-Esa zorra va a lamentar haberse aparecido de nuevo por acá. Va a pagar muy caro lo que le hizo a Castiel- Murmuro afilando la mirada sobre la castaña.

-¿Verdad Lissette? – preguntó volteándose, dándole la espalda a la escena de fondo.

Detrás de sus secuaces apareció la pelirroja, con semblante serio. Como siempre sin dudar avanzó en sus tacones altos.

-Todo tiene que ir como lo planeamos, lo importante es que Sucrette no se entere de nada.

Amber asintió en silencio antes de irse. Lissette echó una última mirada a la melodramática cantante.

 _-Vete a tu casa Lissette, no tienes nada que hacer aquí…_

Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente y se alejó camino a su casillero, al llegar se sorprendió de ver a un muchacho de cabellos azules apoyado en el. Volteo a ambos lados del pasillo antes de hablar.

-Como dijiste, Sucrette la acusó hoy en la mesa – dijo con gravedad.

-Me lo espetaba. Ella es demasiado sincera y transparente – suspiró antes de apoyarse a su lado.

-¿Entonces…?

-La primera parte del plan está en marcha. Sólo hay que esperar a que vuelva Rosa, ella ya está al corriente de todo. Tu continua como hasta ahora, que ella piense que te tiene de su lado y recuerda, ni una palabra a Sucrette.

Alexy asintió y comprobando una vez más que estaban solos le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Sólo fue cuestión que los rumores se hicieran cargo de todo para Debrah, ella disfrutaba viendo a Sucrette marginada por los rincones. La consideraba un peligro para sus planes, lo presentía por la manera en el que el pelirrojo la miraba a la distancia. Para empeorar la situación ella y Lissette eran buenas amigas, al igual que con Lysandro, y por lo que antes había escuchado la de ojos verdes podría estar informada ya de algunas cositas que no le convenía que salieran a la luz.

De momento le bastaba con que nadie le creyera, pero los celos le pedían a gritos que la destruyeran para que nunca más volviera acercarse a Castiel.

Sonrió cuando vio a Nathaniel aparecer por el pasillo, su mirada se encontró con la de él y el rubio se alejó nervioso a toda prisa, sabiendo que aquella chica sólo significaba problemas.

-¿Vamos? – Preguntó Castiel que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Claro gatito – Respondió ella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y tomando su mano.


	13. Confianza rota

Sucrette sabía que todo estaba absolutamente mal. Había perdido la confianza de la mayoría de sus amigos, Lissette y Lysandro estaban más desaparecidos que nunca, no lograba hablar con Castiel hace días. Pero sabía que todo estaba a punto de empeorar cuando Debrah rodó por las cortas escaleras.

La castaña había pasado tan solo unos segundos antes por su lado con una sonrisa burlona, pero esta se había borrado de su cara cuando sintió dos manos en su espalda empujándola. Ella se levantó del suelo adolorida y se dio vuelta, en lo alto una rubia la miraba con seriedad, sus manos alzadas dejaban en evidencia que era la culpable de su forzada caída.

Sucrette estaba solo unos pasos más atrás, acababa de presenciar toda la escena, su boca estaba abierta en una perfecta o de la impresión e ingenuidad.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! – Estalló con rabia la cantante.

-La que está loca aquí eres tú que te atreviste a volver- Escupió Amber.

Sus amigas estaban detrás de ella como siempre, las tres la miraban con rabia. La pobre chica de ojos verdes continuaba en su lugar incapaz de moverse mientras los gritos de las dos chicas empezaban a subir de tono.

* * *

 _Si Amber siempre estuvo enamorada de Castiel debe odiar mucho a Debrah._

* * *

La comprensión la golpeó desestabilizándola y decidió volver por donde había venido para alejarse de los problemas. Pero el grito de la directora alarmó a todas las presentes callándolas y así supo que ya no había manera de empeorar las cosas. Aunque por supuesto se equivocaba.

Amber volteó a ver a Sucrette y a su alrededor, el espectáculo no solo había atraído a la directora, si no también a varios alumnos, entre ellos Castiel que miraba todo sin entender.

-¡Sucrette! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Debrah? – se dirigió a ella con falsa angustia, no estaba dispuesta a quedar mal frente al pelirrojo.

La nombrada se sobresaltó sorprendida.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó confundida.

-No te hagas la inocente, lo acabamos de ver todo, empujaste a esa pobre chica por las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – alarmada negó todo.

Debrah quien había subido con lágrimas en los ojos aprovecho aquella oportunidad. Le importaba poco que la verdadera culpable no fuera castigada, ya saldaría cuentas con ella.

-¿Qué te hice yo para que me odies tanto? Primero dices a todos mentiras de mí y ahora esto – Ella se tapó el rostro y sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse.

A los ojos de todos la chica lloraba desconsolada, pero por dentro reía y Sucrette no dijo nada por la impresión.

La directora que estaba roja de la furia les ordeno a todos que siguieran su camino en un grito, la multitud pronto se dispersó.

-Ustedes cinco a mi oficina- dijo con tono firme.

Castiel poco le importaba el enojo de la directora y se acercó a Debrah, él le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Sucrette cuando la castaña se quejó de su tobillo adolorido.

Ella no podía sentirse más miserable, el jamás la había mirado de esa manera. Quería llorar pero no podía darse ese lujo en ese momento, así que tragándose las lágrimas caminó rumbo a la dirección.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

-¿Este era tu plan? ¿Hacer que castigaran a Sucrette? – Lysandro estaba molesto, Lissette lo sabía por el tono grabe y aparentemente tranquilo, pero sobre todo por sus brazos cruzados sobre sus hombros.

-¡Claro que no! Yo sólo esperaba que Amber y Debrah se enfrentaran en una pequeña guerra. Ella es inteligente y nos vigila, terminaría dándose cuenta lo que planeamos si no la distraemos e incluso debe estar esperando que la ataquemos, no sabes hasta donde es capaz de llegar pero yo sí – Una mano se posó en su pecho señalándose - Sucrette ni siquiera tenía por qué estar ahí- Ella respondió a la defensiva y suspiró con frustración.

Un par de horas habían pasado, en todo el instituto se escuchaban los rumores sobre el accidente. También sabían por Sucrette que ella había sido culpada por las cuatro chicas y estaba castigada, la pobre no entendía como había terminado en esa situación.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y se echó unos mechones de cabello hacia atrás mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en el jardín. Ese gesto no había pasado desapercibido para Lysandro, su mirada se concentró en esos rosados y carnosos labios. Se preguntó si Lissette había sido alguna vez besada, con amargura recordó que no hace mucho ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de alguien.

-No importa, usaremos esto a nuestro favor- Aseguró la chica, el victoriano volvió a la realidad y se encontró con sus ojos grises.

-Esto no me gusta nada – Le advirtió.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario – Susurró.

-Ya llegó lo que esperábamos – Una voz interrumpió, Alexy venía caminando con una bolsa en lo alto con satisfacción, como si esta fuese un gran trofeo.

-Si, si. No olvides que también estoy aquí – Le recrimino Rosalya con diversión quien acababa de llegar a la ciudad, ella venía detrás suyo, a su lado venía Armin que no despegaba los ojos de su consola aún caminando.

-¿Estamos todos? – preguntó la albina cuando se reunieron en círculo.

-Sólo falta Nath, pero él está ocupado ahora, ya hablé con él y ayudará- informó Lissette.

Alexy abrió la bolsa para que todos vieran lo que había adentro, consecuentemente todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja esperando que hablara.

-Entonces, esto es lo que haremos.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Sucrette había terminado de limpiar el gimnasio, eso era parte de su castigo, luego de clases por tres semanas. Estaba agotada, el lugar era muy amplio y luego del club todo quedaba hecho un desastre.

Tomó su mochila y camino derecho a la salida con la intención de ir rápido a casa y darse un largo baño, luego se echaría en la cama e iniciaría la fiesta de autocompasión.

Fue una sorpresa cuando vio a Castiel apoyado en el árbol más cercano al edificio. El miraba fijamente en su dirección y ella no sabía si acercarse o irse. Ni si quiera sabía en qué momento su relación se había distanciado tanto, pero si de algo estaba segura es que quería salir corriendo.

Él se incorporó y se acercó en rápidas zancadas sin darle tiempo a escapar.

-Pensé que éramos amigos, pero ahora sé que no.

-Castiel yo… las cosas no son como parecen – intentó explicarle.

-Me interesa un comino escuchar tus mentiras- el respondió con un tono duro, intimidándola.

Se sintió pequeña frente al enojo de Castiel y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, parpadeó intentando contenerlas. El pelirrojo se tensó y le dio la espalda para irse, si había algo que no soportaba era ver a una mujer llorar, en especial si esa mujer era Sucrette por muy molesto que estuviera con ella.

-¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡O al menos escucha a Lissette! Debrah no es quien piensas, las cosas no son como ella te hace creer que son. Te manipula – alzó su voz para que el escuchara –tienes que creerme, te lo suplico – susurró.

Unos segundos de silencio se formó entre los dos, ella miraba su espalda con esperanza ya que el aún no se había ido.

-Aléjate de nosotros, déjanos a mí y a mi novia tranquilos.

Dicho eso Sucrette no quería seguir escuchando y salió corriendo antes de que el pudiera decir algo más. El camino a su casa fue una tortura, revivía la conversación en su cabeza una y otra vez.

No quería creer como todo se había enredado de tal manera, no hace poco estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa de Castiel, con el recostado en su regazo. Cuando llegó notó la casa vacía, las imágenes venían una tras otra.

-¿Por qué? Castiel…

Se abrazó a si misma ya sin aguantarse las ganas de llorar y se arrodillo en el suelo tapándose el rostro para ahogar los gemidos.

Después de esto estaba segura que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes.


	14. Planes y estrategias

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Lysandro dejó a Lissette en su casa, al entrar al departamento este estaba completamente oscuro. Sin embargo sabía que Castiel estaba en algún lugar por el auto estacionado en la entrada. Demonio la recibió con su usual energía y ella lo acarició distraídamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Antes se asomó al de su hermano y pudo verlo acostado en la cama, observando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Señor extraño quizás debería irse, mi hermano no debe tardar en llegar y le dará una paliza cuando venga.

Ella se apoyó en el marco cruzando los brazos y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa cuando él la miró

-¿No es algo tarde? – Preguntó.

Su falta de emoción turbó a Lissette, normalmente él le gritaría y montaría una escena con sermones incluidos sobre la puntualidad, la seguridad y muchas cosas más en las que no ponía atención.

-Tengo casi 16 años, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Aun tienes 15 – dijo en un gruñido.

-Mira, si sirve de algo Lys me acompañó hasta aquí.

Aquello calmó bastante al pelirrojo, agradecido de contar con él para cuidar de su hermana.

-Tenemos que hablar Castiel, de Debrah – Habló cautelosamente.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó notablemente y se incorporó casi de un salto.

-¡Sal de aquí! – exigió presintiendo lo que ella quería decirle.

Su expresión reflejaba la irritación que sentía, Lissette sin embargo no retrocedió, en cambio irguió su cuerpo levantando el mentón.

-¡Tengo derecho a ser escuchada! ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me escuchas cuando se trata de ella?

-¡Tus celos me ahogan Lissette! ¡Siempre la odiaste! – Gritó él.

-¡No se trata sobre celos! intenté yener una buena relación con ella pero no se puede. Es una maldita mentirosa y manipuladora.

-Lissette ¡Basta! – Castiel llevó sus manos a sus cabellos tironeándolos con exasperación. Su hermana lo estaba llevando al límite.

-¡ESCUCHAME!- El grito agudo de la pelirroja finalmente apaciguo su temperamento, dejándolo perplejo por semejante arranque de histeria.

La visión de las lágrimas lo descolocó, por segunda vez en el día veía a alguien importante para él llorar. Le dolía aún más que fuese Lissette quien lo hiciera, era muy raro que su hermana llorara.

-¿Recuerdas cuando yo no dejaba de cubrirme el cabello todo el tiempo? Traté de teñirlo incluso cortarlo pero me detuviste .

Ella clavó la mirada en el suelo avergonzada, Castiel recordaba a la perfección aquella época. Había sido el verano antes que una productora se interesara en la banda, ese año había empezado a salir con Debrah y se había hecho muy amigo de Lysandro, había sido un año con muchos cambios.

* * *

 _-Es vergonzoso – Dijo una pequeña pelirroja entre llantos – Me da vergüenza por que me hace diferente, no parecemos hermanos._

* * *

-Jamás me había importado el color de mi cabello, ni me había importado si nos parecemos o no, hay muchos hermanos que no se parecen. Pero era nuestro primer año separados, tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí. ¿Sabes quién metió esas ideas en mi cabeza? Fue ella, ella logró que yo odiara quien era, más de lo que ya lo hacía…

Por fin tuvo el valor de levantar su mirada y lo acribilló con ella.

-No sé por qué no me crees, pero sé que me amas. Así que te estoy pidiendo que entres en razón, sé que tu corazón está muy confundido. Nadie te conoce como yo, y puedo asegurarte que a la única persona que miras como me miras a mí es a Sucrette… deja de convencerte que sigues queriendo a Debrah, un día te darás cuenta que perdiste todo, a Su, a ti mismo y quizás… a mí también.

Esas últimas palabras salieron pesadas de su pecho y se secó las lágrimas antes de alejarse por el pasillo y encerrarse en su propio cuarto.

Castiel quedó pasmado en su lugar, Lissette había tocado varios puntos sensibles en solo unas cuantas palabras. Podía ver que ella estaba muy afectada por el regreso de la castaña, justificaba su desprecio diciéndose que ella sólo estaba celosa, aquel verano la había dejado de lado por su novia, cosa de lo cual ahora se arrepentía profundamente.

En ese momento solo había querido distraerse de Lissette y sus dramas, ahora se sentía un desgraciado por haber pensado alguna vez de esa manera, se odiaba a si mismo por haber incluso pensado que ella era una molestia.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Esa mañana Debrah llegó al instituto con el objetivo de hacérselas pagar a Amber. Tenía que ponerla en su lugar de una vez por todas, pero primero tenía que encontrarla. Caminó por el pasillo principal, los alumnos atestaban el lugar, todos se movían apurados en distintas direcciones.

Estaba tan concentrada en encontrar una cabeza rubia y llena de rizos que ignoró completamente a Lysandro que guardaba las cosas en su casillero. Él tomó su teléfono y texteó algo rápido.

Armin jugaba con su psp cuando Debrah subió por las escaleras. Tomó su teléfono y utilizo el marcado rápido.

-El objetivo acaba de subir- dijo con tono misterioso.

 _-Armin deja de hablar así, esto no es una pelicula._

-Le quitan toda la diversión- Se quejó en voz baja, se levantó y miró a su alrededor, cuando no vio a nadie conocido se dirigió al sótano.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Sucrette caminaba dirección al salón, pero fue sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó una voz muy conocida.

-¡Rosa!- dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo, estaba muy feliz y aliviada de verla.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste sin mí? – preguntó ella cuando se separaron y le guiño el ojo.

Sucrette sonrió forzosamente, sin responder que realmente no lo sabía.

-Tengo mucho que contarte, y temo que te alejes de mí – dijo con miedo.

-Si es por cierta castaña lo sé todo, no te preocupes, estoy de tu lado. Pero pronto hablaremos del tema más tranquilas – dijo seria, sucrette asintió en silencio y se quedaron en silencio. Rosa sonrió y sacó de su bolso una bolsita.

-Es para ti, pensé que te levantaría el ánimo traerte algo, lo elegí especialmente para ti así que tienes que usarlo – ordenó mientras la abría.

Un precioso broche en forma de esmeralda apareció ante sus ojos, ella sonrió agradecida y Rosalya se aseguró de engancharlo en su ropa.

-Queda muy bien con lo que traes hoy – opinó satisfecha observando y aprobando el look de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo admirando el broche - ¿Vamos juntas al salón? – preguntó Sucrette un poco más animada.

Rosa miró la hora en su celular.

-Aún faltan 15 minutos para que las clases comiencen, nunca entenderé esa manía de todos para llegar con tanta anticipación al salón. Tengo que hacer una llamada primero, nos veremos allí.

La de ojos verdes asintió algo decepcionada pero siguió su camino. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Rosa tomó su teléfono.

-Ella está en camino y lista.

Lissette estaba al otro lado de la línea, en el segundo piso justo en la entrada del laboratorio. A su lado cierta rubia miraba con indiferencia el pasillo.

-Todo va bien.

Dijo cuándo divisó a Debrah a lo lejos, esta se acercaba con velocidad pero parecía no haberlas notado aún.

-Bien que comience la función – murmuró colgando el teléfono y entrando al laboratorio ocultándose, envió un par de mensajes rápidos antes de guárdalo.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Sucrette acababa de sentarse en su lugar cuando su teléfono vibró, la clase aún estaba parcialmente vacía, lo que leyó en el mensaje la asustó.

 _Laboratorio, problemas, ven rápido._

-¡Lissette!- exclamó preocupada y se levantó de golpe para salir corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.


	15. Peón equivocado

Debrah enarcó una ceja cuando se encontró con la rubia apoyada tranquilamente en la puerta del laboratorio, como si la esperara. Esa arrogancia irritó a la castaña quien adoptó una pose altanera.

-Vaya, ¿Estabas esperándome? – preguntó con burla.

-Por supuesto, solo una idiota actuaria tan básicamente como tú. Yo al menos planearía mi venganza con tiempo, nunca me verías venir, como en la escalera claro está. Eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Castiel, perra avariciosa.

La cantante sonrió ampliamente casi alagada por esas palabras.

-Veo que hoy no estas con tus mascotas- murmuró y miró a ambos lados. Increíblemente el pasillo estaba desierto, aprovechando la oportunidad la empujó adentro tomándola por sorpresa y luego la hizo retroceder hasta el centro del salón.

-No sabía que tus costumbres de matona se habían extendido a lo físico.

Debrah descubrió a Lissette sentada en el escritorio del profesor con una sonrisa ganadora.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que es hora que hablemos, te enseñaremos lo que pasa cuando lastimas a alguien a quien amamos ¿Verdad Sucrette? – Dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

La castaña volteó y allí parada Sucrette las miraba alternadamente a las tres confundida.

-Vas a sufrir como lo hizo Castiel.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Castiel bajó al sótano a fumar como hacía siempre antes de entrar a clases, al bajar no se sorprendió de ver Lysandro, la mayoría de las veces él lo acompañaba. Lo que si llamó su atención fue ver al gamer y a la cuñada de su amigo sentados frente a una portatil.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó molesto, no tenía paciencia para lidiar con nadie.

El victoriano lo miró de manera significativa antes de hablar.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando te llevé a un salón para que descubrieras a Debrah? Las cosas se malinterpretaron bastante, no quería advertirte de que ella estaba siendo atacada. Si no que ella estaba intentando convencer a Nathaniel de no decirte algunas cosas, pero si no me crees lo mejor sería que lo vieras por ti mismo, no tienes nada que perder.

Castiel sintió la necesidad de darse la vuelta e irse, pero no podía seguir negando las cosas, todos sus amigos e incluso su hermana afirmaban lo peor de su novia. Tenía que enfrentar de una vez las cosas, solo por eso y por Lissette se sentó frente a la computadora ignorando el mal presentimiento que sentía, Armin y Rosalya se hicieron a un lado y los cuatro se enfocaron en la imagen en la pantalla.

Lo que vieron fue a Debrah y Amber, ambas mirando hacia el frente, un poco atrás se podía ver a la pelirroja sentada con sus piernas cruzadas. La seriedad en su rostro hizo a su hermano estremecerse.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Debrah lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Creen que estoy asustada? Ninguna de las tres es capaz de hacerme daño, y si empiezo a gritar todos sabrán lo que planeaban hacer.

Ella sonrió triunfante, estaba segura que nadie podía tocarla.

-No planeamos golpearte si eso piensas, al menos yo paso de esas cosas- respondió Lissette- Solo quiero que hablemos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cuando eras pequeña y me reía de tu cabello raro? ¿De cómo evité que tú hermano opacara mi fama sacándolo del grupo? ¿De cómo logré que se alejara de tu amiguita? O… ¿De cómo todos en este instituto son unos tontos manipulables?– ella se mofó mirando a las tres con diversión.

Amber frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos.

-Castiel te quería y tú lo lastimaste ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia con rabia.

-¿Por qué? – Respondió enarcando una ceja – Porque él era lo que necesitaba para alcanzar mi objetivo, cuando tienes un objetivo debes hacer bien tus movimientos y a veces es necesario sacrificar unos cuantos peones, no es nada personal.

-¡Es personal para Castiel! – explotó Amber.

-¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa! Sólo es un chico que se cree el rebelde sin causa, un estúpido en mi opinión- dijo con cinismo.

Sucrette la miraba totalmente desconcertada, sin darse cuenta había empezado a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Él es mucho más que eso! Lo sabías y no supiste apreciarlo – Habló Lissette - ¿Para qué volviste?

-No tengo el éxito que me merezco, el guitarrista que tenemos no hace brillar mi potencial. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que podía funcionar si no dejo que Castiel tome mucho protagonismo.

Lissette la miró con asco, fue entonces que miró a su amiga y su gesto se suavizo a uno de pena.

-Su…

Las otras dos volvieron a mirar a la chica, sus ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas estaban fijos en la castaña quien al verla no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-¿De verdad estas llorando? No puedo creer que te creí una amenaza – dijo ella.

-¡Si! – respondió Sucrette con voz firme – Lloro porque él te quiere tanto y sin embargo a ti no te importa, porque me gustaría que se enamorara de alguien que lo mereciera y lo quisiera de verdad. Lloro porque es horrible que alguien que quieres resulte ser una mierda.

Ella avanzó en largas zancadas y en un impulso su mano se estrelló contra la mejilla de la cantante.

-¡Escúchame, no me importa si Castiel me odia, pero me voy a asegurar que no puedas hacerle daño nunca más!

Amber se precipito sobre ella para tomarla de los brazos y evitar que volviera a golpearla, Sucrette forcejaba intentando llegar a la castaña, quien mantenía una mano sobre su rostro adolorida y sorprendida mirándola.

En ese momento varios alumnos llegaron a la puerta liderados por Alexy, quien se había encargado de esparcir por ahí que había una pelea en el laboratorio.

Lissette finalmente bajó del escritorio y camino con calma hasta estar frente a la castaña, Amber hacía el mejor esfuerzo por contener a Sucrette.

Los ojos grises de la pelirroja se clavaron en los azules de Debrah.

-No te voy a dar un sermón, personas como tú le hace la vida miserable a otras, no se puede evitar. Pero te voy a decir que elegiste al peón equivocado, cuando cruce esa puerta toda tu vida va a estar arruinada, espero que tengas algo de sentido común y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino otra vez.

Al terminar se dirigió hacia su amiga para intentar calmarla, Sucrette no paraba de llorar alterada, ambas caminaron a la salida encontrándose con Alexy.

-Ah, y por cierto, el pelirrojo es genial – dijo antes de irse.

Amber le dio una última mirada de desprecio antes de seguir a las chicas, el resto de los alumnos miraban todo sin entender que acababa de pasar. Pero a ella no le preocupaba, después de todo lo único que habían visto era como la maltrataban.

-Yo… Yo… no puedo creerlo, fui atacada por esas tres – comenzó a llorar melodramáticamente.

En ese instante los teléfonos celulares de todos comenzaron a vibrar, a medida que los revisaban la imagen de Debrah comenzaba a hacerse viral…

* * *

 _¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cuando eras pequeña y me reía de tu cabello raro? ¿De cómo evité que tu hermano opacara mi fama sacándolo del grupo? O ¿De cómo logré que se alejara de tu amiguita? O… ¿De cómo todos en este instituto son unos tontos manipulables?_

* * *

Miró con terror como murmuraban mientras la miraban con rencor y se iban dejándola sola. Las palabras de Lissette comenzaban a cobrar sentido y lanzó un grito lleno de rabia antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Castiel seguía mudo de la impresión, cuando había escuchado la voz temblorosa de Sucrette sintió su mundo romperse. Intentaba encontrar respuesta a solo una pregunta que le venía a la cabeza

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?_


	16. El amor de un hermano

Sucrette no paraba de llorar, sentada en una silla de un salón vacío Lissette palmeaba su espalda intentando calmarla. La chica estaba muy angustiada, se abrazaba al pecho de Alexy quien acariciaba su pelo con ternura.

Las clases debían de haber empezado hace varios minutos, pero el instituto estaba tan enloquecido que los profesores no lograban dar comienzo a la jornada. El video de Debrah se había convertido en noticia viral en cuestión de minutos.

La idea de Nathaniel de enviárselos a todos los alumnos por medio de una cadena había sido fantástica, él se había encargado de iniciarla cuando Armin le envió una copia cortada y editada, ya que la cámara había grabado todo desde que Rosa había prendido el broche en la ropa de Succrette.

Debrah había sido desenmascarada y ahora sólo faltaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes de que ella pisara el instituto. Rosa ingresó al salón y se acuclilló frente a ella.

-Todo está bien ahora Su… Debrah se fue y no creo que vuelva otra vez – explicó.

-¿Y los chicos? – Preguntó Lissette.

-Lysandro está con Castiel, él está… impactado – respondió sin saber que palabra utilizar.

La pelirroja asintió con comprensión, un poco alejada estaba Amber sentada junto a la ventana, desde allí se podía ver el frente del instituto.

-Será mejor que vaya con el – murmuró la pelirroja incorporándose, le echó una mirada indecisa a Sucrette. Pero para ella su hermano siempre estaba antes que todo, por muy cabezota que pudiera ser a veces.

Alexy le susurraba disculpas a su amiga explicándole el porqué de su comportamiento y Rosa sonreía. Al menos le dejaba tranquila saber que quedaba en buenas manos.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Lysandro miraba de reojo a Castiel, hacía rato que él se había apoyado en la pared y había empezado a fumar, actualmente iba por su tercer cigarrillo.

-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? – Pregunto de repente con frustración – Sucrette nunca me va a perdonar…

-Si hablas con ella sinceramente lo hará – respondió con simpleza - ¿Qué hay de Lissette?

-Ella es mi hermana y me ha personado infinidad de veces, por más cosas que pasen seguiremos con el otro.

Lysandro se quedó un momento callado meditando y buscando las palabras correctas para ofrecerle a su amigo.

-Te equivocaste Castiel, todos nos equivocamos, somos humanos. Lo importante es que si sabes que cometiste un error aceptes las consecuencias e intentes remendarlo, comienza pidiendo perdón.

Luego de decir eso ambos se sumieron en un silencio que fue interrumpido por los pasos de Lissette, quien acababa de bajar.

Ella le sonrió tristemente a su hermano antes de acercarse, el bajó la mirada avergonzado. La chica se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento – dijo ella en un susurro sorprendiéndolo.

-No, yo lo siento. Debí escucharte – respondió el estrechándola contra su pecho.

-No voy a negar eso, pero ahora todo está bien, ella se fue –

Castiel no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a Debrah, tampoco quería estarlo, suponía que ella jamás volvería, y sentía que era lo mejor. Si la tuviera enfrente por más cosas que quisiera decirse seguramente no diría nada.

Ambos se separaron un poco y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa. Lysandro se sentía un intruso en la íntima escena, pero no podía dejar de mirar, Castiel y Lissette no eran unos hermanos abiertamente cariñosos. Pero ahora podía apreciar mejor que nunca el tipo de vínculo fuerte que tenían.

* * *

✿•*´¨`*•✿ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ❁• **LISSETTE** •❁ ~ ❀•*´¨`*•❀ ~ ✿•*´¨`*•✿

* * *

Amber se había cansado de escuchar los lloriqueos de Sucrette, ella se levantó y caminó hasta estar frente a la chica.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó la rubia llamando la atención de los tres.

Sucrette la miró sorprendida y asintió en silencio, ella miró a sus amigos en una súplica silenciosa para indicar que las dejaran sola, ambos salieron del salón inseguros. Sucrette limpió el rastro seco de sus lágrimas para luego concentrar su mirada en Amber.

-Nunca me has caído en gracia, tenías la atención de Castiel y eso me molestaba. Pero eso se acaba hoy, no te estoy diciendo que seremos amigas, pero no te molestare más – dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

Sucrette abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿P-por qué? – preguntó desconcertada.

-Porque él te eligió, y yo respeto eso. Antes no podía aceptarlo pero no quiero ser parecida a Debrah. A pesar de ser… como soy, no soy como ella – respondió y paseó su vista por el lugar evitando su mirada.

La de ojos verdes analizó sus palabras, era cierto que Amber se había metido con ella muchas veces, pero siempre fueron bromas pesadas. Nada parecido a lo que al parecer Debrah podía llegar a hacer.

-¿Por qué… Por qué estas enamorada de él? – preguntó.

Aquella pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza desde siempre, sabía que de pequeños él la había ayudado, pero dudaba que aquel gesto hace tanto tiempo mantuviera un amor que estaba lejos de ser platónico. Al menos ella ya no lo veía platónico, no por el modo en que Amber se había enfrentado con la castaña por Castiel.

-Él es más de lo que se ve ¿Lo sabes verdad?, yo sé que si – la rubia deslizó sus manos por sus brazos de manera que se abrazaba a sí misma y enfocó su mirada en la ventana – Me enamoré de su devoción hacia Lissette, me enamore del chico que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su hermana, la ternura que tiene miedo a mostrar. ¿Sabes por qué se tiñe el cabello de rojo? Supongo que sabes que su color natural es el negro.

Sucrette asintió torpemente, sin decir nada con temor de que si lo hacía la rubia dejara de hablar.

-No lo sabía realmente, pero al escuchar lo que ella dijo confirmó mi teoría.

* * *

 _¿De qué quieres hablar, de cuando eras pequeña y me reía de tu cabello raro?_

* * *

-Creo que Debrah le dijo cosas para intimidarla, en esa época ella estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y era muy susceptible, supongo que terminó por darle vergüenza el color de su pelo y por eso Castiel se lo tiñe, para que Lissette camine siempre con confianza y orgullo.

* * *

 _Ella no era agradable conmigo y todo el tiempo me decía que me volviera rápido a mi casa._

* * *

-Escúchame Sucrette – volvió su mirada a ella seriamente – Seguro que hay mucho que no entiendes sobre Lissette, no cuestiones, no preguntes. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho quizás seguiríamos siendo amigas…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, Sucrette se quedó mirando la puerta ensimismada. Lo único que deseaba era volver a casa, habían sido muchas emociones y revelaciones por un día.

Le cayó del cielo la voz de la directora por los altavoces anunciando que las clases se habían cancelado, para su suerte y como regalo de la vida era viernes, eso le daría tiempo para calmarse y pensar.


End file.
